Jinxed
by alayneni
Summary: Some missions run smoothly, some missions have little bumps in the road and some missions no matter what you do, are just jinxed. AU, Olicity on a tropical island.
1. The Mission

**Jinxed**

 **An:** I don't own Arrow.

 **Summary:** Some missions run smoothly, some missions have little bumps in the road and some missions no matter what you do, are just jinxed. AU, Olicity on a tropical island.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Mission**

 **Day 1**

The mission was supposed to be relatively easy. There was an international arms dealer who had recently gotten married and was having his honeymoon at a tropical island resort in the Caribbean. It was an opportunity to get close to the dealer and place bugs on his electronic items. He was a major player in the trade and they knew that a large arms deal was coming up. They wanted to know the location and the players involved. It seemed like a good idea to use the honeymoon to their advantage and headquarters agreed with their assessment.

Felicity Smoak jumped at the chance to go to a tropical island paradise. Her missions always had her in the back of trucks running tech support while the team breached buildings, or attended fancy cocktail parties. She had always wanted to do one of those missions where you got to visit an island paradise to track down a target. She had missed out on Bali, Fiji, Mauritius and the Seychelles. Now she had her opportunity.

The mission required her to have a partner and Oliver Queen volunteered to go with her which prompted the usual underhanded comments from the rest of the team about the exact nature of their relationship. It didn't helped that he had glared any other volunteers into submission.

Officially Oliver Queen was the Captain of their team and Felicity Smoak was the Tech Specialist on their team. They worked for a global organization that worked to keep the balance of power among nations even. Illegal arms flowing from one country to another could easily upheave the balance that their headquarters was trying to keep. Officially they were teammates, unofficially they were seeing each other but they hadn't informed the other members of the team, though from recent comments not a single team member objected to their relationship. In fact it seemed like they were trying to set them up.

While Oliver and Felicity packed for the mission, the rest of their team took care of developing their false identities, making hotel reservations, booking flights, booking the rental car and other logistical plans. Oliver was to be Kevin Garringer, and Felicity was Alice Scott. That was all Felicity paid attention to. She was more interested in information about the island and what the internet connectivity was like there.

The mission looked simple on paper but the reality was a different story. The first hitch in the road happened when a storm blew in and all flights out of LAX were cancelled. They waited 8 hours before they could get a plane across to Miami. When they arrived in Miami, they discovered that their flight to the island had already left and they would have to wait for the flight the next afternoon since there was only one flight per day. The good hotels in Miami were fully booked due to a series of conventions and they ended up at a very suspicious looking motel.

Felicity walked to a nearby seven eleven and purchased _Lysol_ disinfectant spray. She was not sleeping on that bed without making sure it was clean. Oliver thought she was being a tad bit ridiculous. He was even more upset when she kept on her long sleeved shirt from the plane and a long pair of pajamas to sleep in. That was not how he liked to sleep next to his unofficial girlfriend. The noises from the rooms on either side of them was becoming unbearable and Felicity had to put ear plugs in. Oliver suggested they add their own noises but Felicity just glared at him. She was not exposing any skin in that flea ridden hotel. Her suitcase was on top the sink in the bathroom because she didn't want to get bed bugs in it and afflict her own apartment with the creatures. Oliver didn't seem to care.

The next morning she had a dog nose cold shower and she may have had to accept Oliver's invitation to warm her up in the shower. She had washed her clothes in the sink and used an old blow dryer in the room to clean them. She may have had to rewire the thing to get it to work. When they checked out of the motel, Felicity threw the manager a very nasty glare. They arrived at MIA with hours to spare. Felicity's electronics off course got flagged by TSA and she had to present each piece to the guy that swabs it looking for explosives. She had learned from her last brush with the TSA to never mention the word bomb in a sarcastic sentence in an airport ever! She was not spending another 12 hours in a small room waiting to get cleared again.

After the wait they finally got on the plane only to find someone in her aisle seat. She had to argue with the person which eventually drew the attention of the flight attendant who asked the person to move. Eventually the person complied and Felicity got to sit down. She had plans of sleeping against Oliver's shoulder but the turbulence on the plane was bad.

When they arrived, they had to wait forever for their luggage before they made it to the rental car company only to realise that Oliver left his driver's license back at the motel when he gave it to the manager as a form of ID. That left Felicity to make the three hour drive to the south of the island where their hotel was. Though the actual distance was not as far as a three hour drive would imply, it was a long drive because the road was narrow, winding, with the occasional car sized pot holes and more than half of it through some very steep mountains with sharp drop offs.

Felicity was beyond pissed and the soft snores of her teammate next to her was doing nothing to alleviate said anger. If she could hit him she would but she dare not take her eyes off the road, one mistake could mean their death. The locals drove like maniacs, flashing their lights at her to go faster and overtaking aggressively even around corners. She was driving on an unfamiliar road at night, she had a reason to be driving cautiously.

When she saw the sign that she was entering the town her hotel was located it was a huge relief. She knew from research that the area was a wide basin in between the mountains. The beach was five miles long with white sand and beautiful blue sea. Most of the hotels on the strip sat on the beach but because it was high season, they were all full and Felicity and Oliver had to stay in a smaller local establishment. From on top the mountain the lights of the various hotels were pretty. When she finally reached the base it was the first piece of flat straight road she had seen in hours. Felicity took note of everything she passed. The whole area felt completely different from everything she had seen before. It didn't feel like she was in the middle of a deserted jungle anymore. Her hotel was located at the end of the strip as you started to climb the hills again. It was family owned and had been there from almost 100 years.

There was loud music playing at several bars and people partying in the middle of the road. It looked like everyone was having a good time. If it weren't for her stressful journey to get there, Felicity was sure she would have pulled over and started dancing. When she finally spotted the sign for the hotel Oliver started to stir. She supposed she should be flattered that he trusted her enough to drift off to sleep. The entrance to the hotel was narrow and the parking spots were just as narrow. It was a good thing she was a great parker.

"Carry the bags, I'll check us in," she said to Oliver tossing him the keys to the car so he could lock up when he was finished. She grabbed her purse and made her way towards the reception area of the quaint hotel. A few copies of famous pictures hung in the lobby and two solitary chairs occupied the space opposite the check-in desk. There was no one at the desk.

She looked around for a bell to ring but there was no one around. Felicity was ready to scream in frustration. The entire strip was rocking with activity but she was stuck in a hotel were the staff went to sleep early.

"Hello," she called out but there was no response. She pulled out her tablet pulled up the hotel phone number and called it. She heard the phone ringing behind the closed door that she assumed lead to the manager's office. No answer. She was almost ready to pull her hair out when a passing group of frat boys, probably coming from one of the parties she saw on the way in, told her the owner lived in room 2. After getting directions she marched down the corridor to the room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Hello," a dark skinned middle age woman with a grey streak in her dark locks said.

"Hi, I'm here to check-in," Felicity said in a clipped tone.

The woman looked confused, "No one is supposed to check in today."

"Kevin Garringer and Alice Scott, we were supposed to come yesterday? Our company should have called to let you know that we missed the connecting flight here. I also sent you an e-mail."

"Oh, I don't check that thing. Leave it to my grandson to do," the middle age woman said.

"Can we get our rooms?" Felicity asked.

"Rooms? You only booked one," the woman responded.

"That isn't possible we need two," Felicity answered. Mission protocol should have been for them to have separate rooms.

The woman looked confused, "You booked the honeymoon bungalow in the back. Though it wouldn't be the first time I've seen newlyweds demanding two separate rooms. Love seems to be such a fickle thing these days. If I remember correctly, it was your sister-in-law that I spoke with on the phone. She said to give you the royal treatment. Fully paid for everything in advance. It was one of the reasons I didn't let anyone else into the bungalow today."

Felicity was beginning to think that it had been a mistake not reading their backstory properly. Thea had obviously let her imagination run wild. By the time she made it back to the reception desk, with the manager, Oliver was standing there with their luggage looking around like a lost puppy.

"Oh there you are!" he said with a slight frown on his face. She knew he disliked it when he didn't know where she was during a mission.

She ignored him. She was not talking to him yet. She filled out the forms got their keys and walked out of the reception towards where Martha directed her. She expected Oliver to follow. There were a series of steps that climbed up a hill to a private bungalow set away from the main building. She could hear Oliver's breathing pick up as he carried all of their bags up the hill. It felt like there were fifty freaking steps before she reached the large porch in the front of the bungalow. She opened the French doors, pushed the curtains out of the way and inspected the room. It was clean, with a large king size bed, no tv, a fan and air condition. The trip up the stairs had her sweating so she turned on the AC right away. When she saw the number 16 appear on the AC she panicked thinking that would be way too cold but then remembered that the island measured temperature in centigrade. She used an app on her tablet to double check that that was a suitable temperature for her. When she heard some of the bags drop on the porch she turned to the doorway.

"Come in and don't say a word. This is your sister's fault. We are sharing. I will never let Thea make my arrangements again," Felicity said.

Oliver had the sense to just nod but she knew he was probably extremely happy. He had been hinting a lot lately that he wanted to spend more time with her but Felicity couldn't focus on that now. The king size bed looked very inviting and for some reason her eye lids chose this moment to start to shut. She kicked off her shoes, climbed on the bed and was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

A small pang of guilt hit Oliver as Felicity passed out on the bed. He knew she was tired. She barely slept in the motel, her overactive imagination sending a large bed bug after her in her dreams. She tried to sleep on the plane but every little jolt had her squeezing his hand so hard he thought she would stop the blood flow to his hand completely.

He had learned a long time ago that when Felicity was in hurricane mode it was best to shut up and let her blow past. Tonight she had to be a category 5. He was fairly sure she wanted to kill him at the rental place. He hadn't meant to lose the fake D.P, but he had and that left Felicity to do all the driving. He was going to suggest that after they got out of town they switch, the rental place would never know, but he knew one word and she might shoot him.

She handled their rental really well. She was kind of timid at first but once she got accustomed to the turns and ups and downs it was smooth sailing. She was a true champion. He should have stayed awake in the car but something about the drive lulled him to sleep.

As soon as they arrived at their hotel the punishment immediately began. He had to carry all of their bags and Felicity's bags were always heavy. This was the passive aggressive version of Felicity but fortunately he knew once she started to focus on the mission, all would be forgiven.

Oliver placed the bags on the floor and locked the door to the room. He did a quick sweep of the room, noting all possible entries and exits. He decided to open Felicity's suitcase first. He pulled out her dresses and hung them in the closet for her. He placed her toiletry bag in the bathroom but left her underwear in the suitcase. She was very particular about where she stored those items. He briefly considered setting up her computer gear that was stored in her second bag but he was already in hot water with her, he wasn't going to break the no touching her babies rule. The next suitcase he focused on was his own. He pulled out two small motion sensors that made a lot of noise when tripped and placed them on the porch. They would be alerted if someone tried to sneak up on them. He then took his toiletry bag into the bathroom and set about his business.

After a quick shower he made sure the bathroom was in order, i.e. no water on the tiles for her to slip in case she woke up during the night and the toilet seat down before he tackled the sleeping arrangements. Felicity had moved from one side into the middle of the bed with the sheets firmly wrapped around her. It probably started to get cold for her so she tucked herself under the sheets. He adjusted the temperature up a few degrees. He pressed his lips gently to her temple and moved a few locks of hair that had fallen across her face out of the way. He then adopted his usual role of the big spoon.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. They had lost a full day already and only had a few more to get the bugs planted. An early morning visit to their target's hotel to get eyes on him was going to be required the next day. Without much ado, Oliver buried his nose in Felicity's neck and let her breathing lull him into sleep.

* * *

 **An:** Thanks for reading. This is a short story, only six chapters.


	2. First Attempt

**Chapter 2 - First Attempt  
**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

* * *

 **Day 2**

The first thing Felicity became aware of was the loud chirping of the birds in the ceiling. It distracted her from the really great dream of Oliver using his phone properly. Of course some of the appeal to the dream was that he was naked at the time. She needed to go back to naked Oliver.

"Turn it off," she groaned. She didn't remember changing her alarm to ring like a group of annoying birds.

"Turn what off?" was the response from what sounded like a very awake and amused Oliver.

It took her a second to realize why Oliver was in her room. She wasn't in her room at home. She was in a honeymoon bungalow pretending to be married to Oliver.

"That bloody chirping sound and while you're at it the waves too. I want to sleep," Felicity complained.

He had the gall to chuckle.

"Felicity we are already a day late. You need to get up. Breakfast is almost finished," Oliver said seriously to her.

"I could go straight to lunch," she said still not opening her eyes and pulling what had been his pillow the previous night over her head.

"Hmm, you always smell so good," she mumbled.

When Oliver gave her his cocky laugh, she sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist, and glared at him. "I need a shower," she said glancing at the clock to see it was 9:45am. She was definitely missing breakfast. "You go ahead and scope out our target."

"Already did that on my run this morning. He has a romantic dinner on the beach tonight. We'll aim for tonight so maybe we could enjoy the rest of our vacation," he said wiggling his eyes suggestively at her.

Felicity groaned, of course Oliver would be fully functional early in the morning and want to hit the target right away. Her brain was barely awake and his lewd suggestion didn't even cause her body to tingle the way it usually did when he suggested such things.

"Since you've already decided that we are targeting him tonight. I'm going back to sleep," she said collapsing back on to the pillow.

"Felicity," Oliver said in a warning tone.

"Don't Felicity me. I'm tired. I need rest. If you want us to successfully complete this mission, go be a man and scare those birds away," she said.

An hour later she dragged herself to what she hoped would be a nice hot shower. Oliver was gone but so were the birds. The water was indeed hot and she relished the thought that it was washing all the dirt away. Hotel Bed Bug was now a distant memory. She exited the shower and looked at her toiletries on the sink. It was set up exactly how she liked it. A fond smile formed on her face. Oliver really was wonderful with domestic chores. His chicken cordon bleu was amazing.

Half an hour later she stepped out onto the porch of the bungalow dressed in a maroon dress with a thick black belt around the middle. The dress stopped at mid thigh and she paired it with black pumps. She took a moment to admire the breath taking view from her porch. The water was a beautiful blue that lapped gently against the white sand beach. She could follow the curve of the beach to the end where the road climbed back up into the mountain. The hills were a beautiful emerald green that didn't clash with the blue of the sea. The air smelt fresh and salty. She had never felt so close to nature before. She was happy that she remembered to pack a swimsuit. She was definitely going to make time to lounge on the sand tomorrow but the first thing to get done at the moment was lunch. She really needed food in her system.

At 12 on the dot she was standing at the entrance to the hotel's restaurant. It was open air, overlooking the beachfront. She gave her room number to the hostess and waited to be seated.

"Will your husband joining us?" the hostess asked politely.

"What husband?" Felicity asked without a second thought.

The woman looked at her curiously, "You said you check into the bungalow on the hill. That's reserved for newlyweds or our regulars and well since you're not a regular you have to be a newlywed."

Felicity put on her best smile to cover her faux paux, "Right that husband. I'm still a bit jet legged. Sorry. I really can't believe I'm married!"

The hostess smiled pleasantly, "Table for two then?"

"He can't join me at the moment," Felicity said. She had no clue where Oliver had wondered off to.

"I supposed he's enjoying the beach quite a bit," the hostess quipped as she led her to a table for two closest to the beach.

Felicity didn't pay much attention to the comment. She opened the menu as soon as she sat down and began ordering right away starting with a mimosa. She may have gone a bit overboard with the food ordering three samosas, a soup, a main course and dessert but she figured she earned it.

"You worked up quite the appetite last night," the waitress commented with a wink before walking away.

Felicity was left with nothing to do but lookout at the beach as she waited for her food. From her bungalow, the main building blocked the beach right in front of the hotel but from the restaurant she had a good view. There was a crowd of girls hanging off to the left, a group playing volleyball and another group playing some game with three tall smooth pieces of wood in the ground and a bat that definitely wasn't a baseball bat. She had no idea what it was. She watched the volleyball game a bit. It looked like fun but she was fairly sure she would embarrass herself if she tried to play. Her and physical activities were not the best of friends. She had yet to pass the number 5 on her morning sit-ups.

She glanced back at the crowd of girls, a break between them allowed her to see what or in this instance who they were crowding around. Oliver was seated on a beach chair in the middle, shades on, a hat on his head, and a sleeveless jersey that allowed a good view of his biceps. She was not surprised, women always flocked to him. At 6'1", short sandy blonde hair, 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw and chiseled body, no straight woman would ignore him. He usually attracted men as well. They were probably dying for him to take off his shirt that was stretched tight across his chest but he wouldn't. He was very self conscious about the scars that littered across his back and chest. Very few people had seen him shirtless since he acquired those. She was one of the privileged few.

She was drawn back to the restaurant when her drink and samosas arrived.

"You're lucky you got one of the good men. All morning those girls have been trying to get him to pay attention to them but he doesn't. He keeps glancing at the main entrance to see if you're down from the bungalow yet. He was hoping you would join him for breakfast but I guess he really wore you out last night," she said with a teasing smile.

"It was actually the drive. I was asleep as soon as I hit the mattress," she was not letting everyone think they went at it like rabbits last night. The waitress didn't seem to believe and walked away to attend to an older couple that were seated at the other end of the restaurant.

She glanced over at Oliver but she couldn't see him anymore, a skinny brunette with long legs was blocking her view. That was usually his type but she pushed aside any doubt she felt. She trusted Oliver and she had faith in him. She focused on the three samosas in front of her, on a bed of lettuce. A small sauce bowl had been provided with it. If she remembered correctly it was tamarind sauce. She had never had it before and dipped a small bit of her samosa in to try it. It was absolutely delicious and the three samosas disappeared.

"This is very good," Felicity said when the waitress appeared to take her empty plate away.

The waitress smiled, "I'll let the chef know you like it."

Her next dish was lobster bisque. The waitress explained that the lobster had been caught earlier that morning by a free diver on the fringe reef off the point. It was lobster season so she would see a lot of fresh lobster for sale. She was not disappointed in the soup.

"Someone has finally woken up," he said.

"Oliver," she said startled. When had he moved from the beach?

He shook his head, "It's Kevin," he corrected her.

"Kevin," she repeated, "Don't startle me like that."

He had the audacity to smirk at her which annoyed her.

"Why don't you go back and enjoy the beach while I enjoy my lunch," she said.

"Honeymooners are supposed to spend all their time together," Oliver told her.

"We have all night," she responded without thinking. When his smirk widened to epic proportions she was disappointed that the tamarind sauce bowl had been taken away because she would have thrown the empty bowl at him.

"Seriously Alice, you need to remember my correct name in public," he reminded her sternly.

"I will but as I said before you startled me," she defended.

Oliver probably would have gone on with the lecture but the waitresses return with two main courses postponed the lecture. Felicity arched her eyebrow when she noticed Oliver had the exact same entrée as her.

"I ordered whatever you were having when I came in," Oliver said.

"They finished that pretty fast then," Felicity replied.

"It's fettuccine alfredo they probably have everything precooked and just have to mesh it all together at the last minute," Oliver explained.

Felicity nodded absently distracted by the smell of her food. It smelt as good as it looked. It was nice and creamy just the way she liked it. The chicken was seasoned well and the broccoli was cooked to perfection with that bright green colour. She was so absorbed in her food she had forgotten Oliver was there until he spoke.

"This is delicious," he said.

"Everything has been delicious so far. The reviews on the website weren't lying when they said the food was good," Felicity told him.

"We have to try a few of the local dishes. I have a list I started this morning," he said.

Felicity rolled her eyes. He was such a foodie.

"Do you want to come on the beach with me?" he asked. "We do have some time before the mission starts."

Felicity shook her head in the negative, "We can do that tomorrow. I'm going to go shopping and get an idea of what this place looks like in daylight," she said.

"There are plenty of shops down by the boardwalk," Oliver offered.

"I know I saw them when I drove in," Felicity replied tersely.

"How long do I have to keep apologizing for that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I can still get some mileage out of it," she said cockily.

After their main meal was finished, the mint chocolate cake Felicity ordered arrived with two forks. If the cake tasted as good as the rest of the meal, she was hesitant to share it with Oliver but he saved her the dilemma when he headed back to the beach, leaving her to enjoy the cake by herself.

* * *

Oliver returned to his stuff on the beach and was hounded by the women again. In the past, he had enjoyed such attention, even relished in it, but he found over the last year his tastes had become more refined. He knew exactly what he was looking for and she just left to go get a lay of the land.

He met Felicity three years ago. She was a hacker assigned to his team to assist them with tracking a terrorist group that was threatening to use earthquake machines to level a few cities. She let him know early on that he couldn't walk over her. The assignment was supposed to be a one-shot for her. She was supposed to return to their think tank but headquarters was extremely pleased with the efficiency at which they took out the terrorist group that they left Felicity on his team for a trial basis. His team quickly became the go-to team for hard-to-do missions. Felicity fit right in on the team and right in his heart. He couldn't imagine the last three years without her on the team and he couldn't imagine the last few months without her in his bed.

He lasted five minutes on the beach before he had enough of the female advances. He decided to retire to their bungalow and double check their equipment for the mission. He spent two hours cleaning and oiling equipment that didn't need the attention. Diggle always kept their gear in tip-top condition. He was in the middle of packing away the cross bow into its silver briefcase when his phone went off indicating that the proximity alarm he placed at the base of the path up to their bungalow had been tripped. He quickly slid the case under the bed and walked over to the French doors. He had a very good view of Felicity making her way up the hill. He opened the door and sat on the porch. There was a slight flush to her skin when she stepped on to the porch and Oliver had to tamp down on any stray thoughts about how good she looked. Those thoughts could happen later.

"I found your apology," she said walking over and handing him a card to a boutique, the name Verna was written on the back. She collapsed on a chair next to him. "She's expecting you," Felicity said with a large smile.

Oliver frowned, "We have a mission to prepare for," he reminded her. There wasn't enough time left in the day for him to buy her the apology.

"I know but we have five more days in this island paradise, more than enough time to get it. Besides I told Verna to expect you tomorrow."

He grunted, he wondered what kind of dent in his wallet this apology was going to be. The last time he had to buy something for her it was a very rare and expensive processor. On the bright side, this island was hardly an example of cutting-edge technology at work. She probably went for something more traditional. As long as it wasn't too expensive. He didn't have any of his Oliver Queen credit cards with him. His cover persona was a middle income man with a list of expenses to pay. Olive Queen only had rent, electricity and water to pay for in his loft. He spent all of his time on missions and headquarters covered all the costs for missions. He didn't know how headquarters could afford to pay for everything, some missions like this one, probably racked up quite a bill. Felicity probably knew and could explain it to him but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was that it allowed him to bank three quarters of his salary and because of that he could afford to spoil Felicity.

"What time is our reservation for?" Felicity asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"8:00pm. When his wife goes to the bathroom, I will distract him and you clone his phone," Oliver told her.

She nodded and headed inside to start the long process of getting ready.

* * *

At 7:30pm Felicity emerged from the bathroom dressed in a beautiful red halter dress that stopped at her knees. Her fair was down and curled at her shoulders. Her makeup was light but accentuated everything Oliver loved about her. Again he had to remind himself to remain in control. This was why headquarters didn't like agents falling in love. It severely compromised missions. His teammates though disagreed with that assertion and constantly pointed out how much stronger Felicity and he were together than when they were record proved that.

They knew it was going to be difficult to get a seat close to their target. It was high season and the restaurant would be full. They arrived five minutes early and every seat in the restaurant was already booked. They were told they had a five minute wait and then they could be seated. Their targets arrived next and sat opposite them. Felicity pulled her tablet out of her large purse and immediately started scanning to see if she could pick up his phone's signal. The hostess arrived and called them to their table before she could break into this phone.

They were lead through the restaurant to a large porch outside. They were right on the beach. Oliver had apparently booked them for the outdoor dining under the stars. The waitress handed them menus as soon as they were seated and explained that the catch of the day was dolphin. At Felicity's aghast look, she corrected her mistake and explained it was Mahi Mahi. Dolphin was the local term for the fish and she sometimes forgot not to use that term with tourists. Once the waitress was gone they perused the menu while keeping an eye out for their targets.

"I don't see any stars," Felicity commented looking up a black sky.

"That's because it is overcast," Oliver said pointing to where the moon was obscured by clouds.

"There was no rain forecast for tonight," Felicity said just as the first drop of cold water landed on her exposed shoulder.

Oliver laughed, "When is the weatherman ever right!" A few more cold drops landed on her arm.

Felicity frowned, "It's getting heavier," she said picking up her tablet and quickly stowing it away in her purse.

Waiters began to rush out to open large umbrellas that were strategically placed around the tables in case it rained. At the doorway Felicity spotted their targets. They seemed to be debating whether to stay or not. His wife had the final say when she walked away from him back to the front of the restaurant. There went their first chance.

Oliver shrugged it off. "May as well enjoy the food. It's been a while since we were able to have a nice romantic dinner," he said.

Felicity agreed. The light drizzle quickly passed and the waiter returned to take their orders. Oliver ordered the mahi mahi and Felicity the lobster termidor. They mostly talked about the other people in the restaurant and what they saw on their respective surveys of the area. The meal was delicious, as usual Felicity had some of Oliver's Mahi Mahi and he had some of her lobster. The wind started to pick up a bit and Felicity shivered. Oliver gave her his jacket. It was when they were looking at the desert menu that Felicity noticed a distant noise coming towards them.

"What is that sound?" she asked cocking her head to side slightly trying to place the sound.

Patrons at other tables started picking up their plates and running inside. Before Felicity could figure out if she needed to do the same, large water droplets started falling quickly around them. She could certainly understand what the phrase ' _bucket a drop_ ' meant now. The wind was causing the rain to blow in under the umbrella and she was getting wet. It was time to get inside. Just as Felicity stepped out into the rain to head inside, she felt Oliver's hand on her wrist. He turned her towards him and his lips landed on hers. His tongue ran across her lips and she automatically opened her mouth for him. Whereas she had been cold before, she was now flooded with warmth. Kissing Oliver was addictive and one of the side effects was that she lost all sense of time and place. It was only when she felt water running down her back did she remember they were in the middle of a torrential downpour and her tablet was in her purse. For the safety of her electronic baby, she pulled away from Oliver and ran inside. She was panting heavily when she reached inside and it wasn't from the little sprint.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" she asked him.

Oliver blushed a bit, "I've always heard about kissing in the rain and I just thought we would try it. It's supposed to be romantic or something."

If they weren't in a crowded restaurant Felicity would have jumped him. "Let's pay the bill and get out of here. I'm beginning to feel cold again and **you** need to warm me up."

Oliver gave her a brilliant smile before demanding the cheque and driving them quickly back to their hotel. They'll have another chance with the target tomorrow.


	3. The Second and Third Attempts

**Chapter 3-** **The Second and Third Attempts**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Felicity popped one eye open and stared at the ceiling, must those birds be so loud! Unsurprisingly, Oliver was gone. He never missed his morning workout no matter where he was. He would be back though and she hoped he brought breakfast up with him because she had really worked up an appetite last night.

After half an hour of trying to get back to sleep with a pillow over her head to drown out the sound of the birds, she eventually decided to drag her naked ass out of bed towards the shower. She was a bit sore from the previous night's activities. She probably should have skipped round three but Oliver could do amazing things with his tongue. That man really was talented in the bedroom. The things he could make her feel. The heights he took her to every night was unlike anything she had ever experienced with any of her other romantic partners.

The hot water warmed her muscles. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Usually, when the full team was on a mission, she had to take quick showers because there would be others waiting to shower and you didn't want to deprive someone who could kill you of hot water. She had seen Sara have it out with Tommy when the assassin stepped into freezing cold water. She had never seen Tommy leave a safe house so fast.

A hand snaked around her midsection startling her. She screamed as she tried to elbow the person but they dodged it easily.

"Relax, it's just me," Oliver said huskily.

Felicity turned around and punched his hard bicep, "Ow," she said shaking her hand. "This shower was supposed to be private mister," she informed him.

"I was kind of hoping for round four," Oliver said his hands massaged circles at her hips.

"Oliver, we have to plan our mission. We're on day 3," she said seriously.

"I checked my source at his hotel this morning. They left to go on a round the island tour. They are gone all day. We can break into his hotel room and bug his laptop," he told her.

"That sound's difficult," Felicity replied with a frown. "Isn't he in the penthouse suite on the top floor with a private elevator and a guard at the stair case entrance?"

Oliver pulled her close, "When you're with me, anything is possible," his mouth then latched onto her neck and her short shower became a much longer one.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver made it to breakfast five minutes before the restaurant would finish serving breakfast. Even though they were very late there were lots of other guests still eating breakfast. They were taken to the same table that they ate lunch at the day before. The sky was clear and there were no traces of the storm that blew in the night before. The beach was again crowded with tourists enjoying the sun, sea and sand. The waitress arrived with coffee and Oliver took pleasure in ordering breakfast for them.

"My wife and I," Oliver said proudly, "Will start with fruit and then we'll each have an omelet with bacon, cheese, green peppers, tomatoes and chives. Put extra bacon and cheese in my wife's omelet. She was a very good wife last night," he said winking at her.

It was the same waitress from the day before that had teased Felicity about begin up all night. Felicity's face felt hot and she knew she was probably blushing bright red.

"Aren't you enjoying this wife thing a little too much?" she asked him when the waitress moved away. She took a sip of her coffee and decided it was too bitter. She picked up the packets of sugar on the table and started adding it to the coffee.

"No I think I can get a little more mileage out of it," Oliver said repeating her words from the day before. He eyed her mounting pile of discarded sugar packets with disdain.

"If you're not careful, I might put my husband to sleep on the couch tonight," she teased taking a sip of the coffee to determine if she had added enough sugar.

"We don't have a couch in the room dear," he pointed out.

"There are the chairs on the patio, that would work just as well," she countered putting her coffee down and picking up one more pack of sugar.

"That would hurt my back," Oliver sulked. "And hold off on all that sugar. I don't want to lose you to diabetes."

She finished adding the last pack and tasted the coffee again, "Perfect," she said.

Oliver shook his head in disagreement, "I think I want to take back the extra cheese and bacon I ordered for you for breakfast."

Felicity glared at him, "I think you might find those chairs are far more comfortable than they look."

The waitress arrived with a plate of fruit consisting of sliced banana, papaya, and watermelon.

"Enjoy," she said before walking away.

Felicity picked up her fork and helped herself to some banana first.

"This tastes so good," Felicity commented.

"It's because it's grown and picked here and not forced ripped to be shipped to the States. It's always best to eat fruits that are native to the country."

Felicity nodded absently as she focused on her fruit. She wasn't a particularly healthy eater but when she was with Oliver he made sure she satisfied all of her food group requirements especially focusing on her fruit intake. They continued to eat in silence even when the omelet arrived. The manager, Martha, arrived at their table and was checking to see if everything was satisfactory with their stay thus far. Oliver turned on the charm and they talked for quite a bit about the history of their hotel. When Martha finally left, Felicity had finished her food and Oliver still had half of his to eat.

"I'll head on up and start preparing," Felicity said.

Oliver nodded, "I'll sign off on the bill here and then join you."

Felicity pushed away from the table and headed back to their room. Oliver very much appreciated the view as Felicity exited the restaurant. He noticed he wasn't the only one watching so he threw warning glares at the other men. He also threw a warning glare at a few skinny girls that looked like they were going to be catty about Felicity's appearance. He would always remember the criticism that Felicity had faced on a mission that involved a few high society snobs. It was what brought them together as a couple.

* * *

At 12 o'clock they were in the lobby of their target's hotel. Oliver was by the bar dressed in a suit and tie as if he was there on business. This particular hotel also had a large convention hall and several small meeting rooms for business meetings and retreats. Felicity was on the house phone pretending to be talking to a guest in a room. Oliver left the bar and went to the stairwell, silver brief case in hand. Felicity gave him a few minutes before heading to the elevator with her tablet. She programmed the camera feed to show the previous weeks footage. She waited a minute to ensure she could get an elevator to herself. Once she secured one, she stepped inside and pressed the button to the third floor. The elevator stopped on that floor and the doors opened to reveal Oliver waiting for her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he flirted with a bright smile on his face.

Felicity smiled back, her eyes taking him in from head to toe. She licked her lips, "Today is my lucky day, twenty third floor?" she asked pushing the button for the last floor that the elevator would go to.

"Hey hold the door," a man said running to the elevator. He was also dressed in a business suit and had a stack of folders under his left arm.

Felicity tried punching the button to get it to close quickly but the guy got his hand in stopping the doors.

"Hey good looking," he commented pressing the button for the 12th floor, "What floor are you on? I can come up and visit later."

Suddenly, the folders in his hand went flying out the door and he had to run out the elevator to collect them. Felicity pushed the button to close the door quickly.

"You do realise that he was getting off before our stop?" Felicity asked.

Oliver shrugged. He didn't care where the man was going. What he did care about was the way the man had hit on Felicity and even though the man was getting off on a floor before them and wasn't a threat to the mission, Oliver wanted him off the elevator. He really should have held on to those folders a bit tighter.

They reached the last accessible floor below the penthouse and Felicity stopped the elevator there. She took the silver briefcase from Oliver. He jumped up to the hatch above the elevator and pushed aside the cover. He pulled himself up and then reached a hand down for the briefcase. He placed that next to him on top of the elevator before reaching down and pulling Felicity and her tablet up with one arm.

There was a wide space between their elevator and the beam they needed to stand on to access the penthouse suit. The elevator wasn't at the suit at the moment so they could stand on the beam freely to open the door. Oliver opened the silver briefcase and removed a small crossbow already loaded with an arrow and rope.

"It always pays to be prepared," he said to her.

He stepped up on to the beam and motioned for her to join him. She carefully stepped up.

"Don't look down," he said to her knowing she wasn't fond of heights.

"Don't you know that when you tell people not to look down they look down!" Felicity said angrily as she looked down. "We're really high up," she squeaked tucking herself closer to Oliver's strong torso.

"Hold on to me tight love," he said stooping down a bit so that she could loop her hand over his shoulder while he held on to her waist securely.

"Like last night," Felicity blurted out before blushing. Those types of memories were not to be focused on during a mission.

Oliver looked at her before focusing back on the task at hand. He fired the crossbow into the wall and then swung them across to the next beam. He made sure they were steadied properly before he released the rope from the crossbow. He moved quickly to the elevator door, opening it and pulling Felicity inside with him. He gave her a minute to let the fear he knew she was feeling subside so that she could focus on her work. From here, the rest of the plan was all her.

The sound of a toilet flushing caught their attention and Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. They were not alone in the penthouse. Fortunately, they were standing in a short corridor that blocked them from the main penthouse suit. Oliver motion for Felicity to plaster herself against the wall while he tiptoed forward to look into the suit. He saw one burly man coming out a bedroom to join a second man at a round table. They appeared to be playing cards. The target's laptop was on a coffee table three feet to their right. There was no way they could get to the laptop without alerting the men.

Oliver was sure that he could take them on his own but the point of this mission was to plant the bugs without drawing attention. An attack on the target's guards would spook him and compromise the entire mission. They were going to have to find another way. Oliver turned around to face Felicity and gave the hand signal to call the mission off.

"How do we get out of here?" Felicity asked.

"The same way we planned, via the elevator," Oliver suggested.

"Won't they hear it?" Felicity asked.

Oliver shrugged, "They looked engrossed in whatever game they were playing."

Oliver pressed the button to call the elevator up. Felicity waited anxiously for the metal contraption to arrive, her head swiveling between the display that showed what floor the elevator was on and the entrance to their little corridor. It arrived with a soft ping. As soon as the elevator doors opened Oliver pushed her inside. He plastered himself against one side wall while she did the other. Oliver pushed the button for the ground floor and the button to close the elevator doors. When the doors closed without a commotion from the men, they both exhaled in relief.

* * *

They arrived on the ground floor and Oliver led her to the bar. He ordered her a mimosa and told her to wait there while he spoke to his contact. Felicity nodded. She watched him walk away towards where she knew the front desk was located. She couldn't see him from the bar so as soon as she got her drink, she moved to a table where she could see him easily. He was chatting up a thin brunette by the concierge's desk. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face but from the blush on the woman's face, she could only assume that Oliver was flirting with her. The girl left her station for a few minutes and Oliver quickly scanned the computer to see what requests had been logged. Felicity looked around but none of the other staff seemed to even register that Oliver was behind the desk using the computer. It amazed her that as attractive as Oliver was he could pull that off without being seen.

When the girl returned with some information in her hand, Oliver was no longer by the computer but waiting patiently by the desk. More words were exchanged which Felicity decided she did not like at all. If they weren't on a mission she would probably march over there and let that girl know that Oliver was not single. He most certainly was attached to someone. Oliver took the information and then left the hotel. Her phone buzzed with what she assumed would be a message from Oliver to meet him at their hotel. He probably did not want the concierge seeing him with another woman.

She slowly finished off her drink while using her tablet to restore the cameras to their normal feeds. When she was finished she checked the message to discover she was indeed right. With a sigh, she picked up her tablet and headed for the door. She side eyed the concierge as she passed. Her name tab said 'Lisa'.

She arrived at their room to find Oliver trying to decide which of the two satin dress shirts in his hand he should wear.

"Are you going out on a date tonight?" Felicity asked coolly.

"They are going to a party tonight at the club across the street. We can try to get the phone tonight," Oliver explained not picking up on her tone. He turned to her, "The green shirt or the white shirt?"

"Green," Felicity said.

"Great, I already selected a dress for you," he said while placing the white shirt back in the closet and setting the green shirt aside to hang on the door next to the black pants he had already selected.

"You did?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it's being steam cleaned at the moment. I know you don't like to wear things straight from the store," he said approaching her with a large smile on his face.

"You bought me a dress?" she queried with a little furrow of her eyebrows that Oliver loved to see when she was confused.

"Yes, I picked it up on the way here," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Felicity's arms automatically circled his neck. "I think we have about two hours before we need to start getting ready. Any suggestions what we should do with that time Mrs. Garringer?"

A combination of Oliver's hands caressing her side and the lust in his eyes that promised her a passionate encounter were enough for her to forget the momentary feeling of anger she had at him for his flirting.

"Whatever you want Mr. Garringer," she purred.

"I was hoping you would say that," Oliver said picking her up and walking towards the bed.

* * *

They were seated at a little outdoor café that was next to the club that their targets were going to. They had a good view of the hotel and could see when their targets emerged. In all of his flirting, Oliver hadn't gotten a time at which their targets would be at the club so they had to be there from the opening time. Felicity doubted the targets would be there that early but they had to cover their bases.

Oliver had brought her a cold shoulder black tightly fitted dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. The dress even had a slit on one side that allowed her to walk. It showed off her legs and her ass, boy did it show off her ass. Oliver seemed beyond pleased with himself when she did a little twirl to show him what his purchase looked like on her.

Oliver's black leather jacket was draped around her shoulders keeping her warm. He was still sipping slowly at his only beer of the night, while she was on her second coffee. With the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows exposing his well sculpted forearms and the top two buttons open on his shirt, Oliver looked like a relaxed supermodel. Felicity was contemplating abandoning the mission and heading back to the hotel with him.

They were there for over two hours before they finally saw them emerge from the hotel. The man was dressed in perfectly fitted black pants and jacket with a crisp white inner shirt, a few of the buttons opened at the top. His two burly bodyguards in all black. His wife was wearing a bright red mini dress with a deep V in front. The waist was also made from a sheer material so there was plenty of skin showing. It was probably an expensive brand name dress but there was hardly any material to the dress to warrant the price.

They followed their targets into the club. The place was crowded, very crowded. Felicity wandered if there was a fire restriction in place for the number of people that the club was allowed to hold. If there was how were they allowed to go past it? Usually for a club this crowded, it would take the whole team to get to the target. From the look on Oliver's face she knew he was thinking the same thing but they had to try to accomplish their mission. They were running out of time.

There were a lot of bodies on the floor grinding on one another. Felicity felt like covering her eyes, some of it should definitely be left for inside bedroom walls. She could not spot their targets anywhere in the crowd. She felt a hand on her lower back and instinctively knew from the touch that it was Oliver. She looked up at him.

"Let's get a drink," he suggested

She nodded, "Nothing alcoholic though," she reminded him. She liked to keep a clear head during a mission.

The bar was very crowded with people trying to get drinks. For a change, no one seemed to be paying any attention to Oliver so Felicity stepped in front of him and leaned forward hoping to attract the attention of passing bartender. Sure enough, one of the men stopped, "What can I get for a pretty little lady like yourself," he said with a large smile.

Felicity smiled back, "a ginger ale please."

"You sure you don't want anything stronger. I can add a little bit of local rum on the house," he offered.

"No thanks but I'll also take a beer for my husband," she told him.

The bartender nodded and soon enough the drinks were in front of her. Oliver slipped some money into her right hand and she paid for their drinks. She picked up her ginger ale and passed Oliver his second beer. He led them over to a corner of the club that was elevated about three feet higher than the main dance floor. Felicity placed her drink on the railing that prevented people from falling back onto the main floor. Oliver stood behind her and placed his hands on the railing in front of her, effectively caging her in his embrace. They swayed from side to side with the beat of the music.

Felicity was scanning the crowd for the red dress. It was the easiest colour to pick out but it was also the most popular colour that night. She saw all manner of dress, some she wondered if they could even be considered a dress. Oliver would occasionally distract her with kisses down her neck on to her shoulder, his stuble tickling her causing her to squirm in his embarce. She had her hair up in a chignon that left her long neck exposed. He was particularly attracted to the shoulder that was not covered.

"You spot them yet?" Felicity yelled up into his ear. Even in heels she was still much shorter than him.

"VIP booth on the right," he said. "His guards aren't letting anyone in. They go to the bar and fetch the drinks themselves for him. All sealed bottles."

Why hadn't she thought to check the VIP area?

"From the amount of bottles at their table, they'll need to go to the bathroom soon. We can strike there," Felicity suggested.

"It's going to be a bit difficult to sneak you into the men's room, Felicity," Oliver cautioned.

"I don't need to sneak in. You can go in. I will hack into your phone from mine and use it to complete the mission. The hardest part might be trying to figure out which phone is his," she said to him.

The wife left the booth about three times before their target finally did. Oliver reluctantly left her and followed them down a corridor towards the signs that said restrooms. Before they reached the sign however, they stopped at a locked door that said VIP. Oliver groaned. They had a separate restroom. With the bodyguard standing guard outside Oliver wouldn't be able to try from outside the door. He continued down to the men's room. The urinals were against the wall he thought bordered the private bathroom and the stalls were further away. He went into a stall and pulled out his phone. He watched as his phone worked itself. Eventually he got a message from Felicity telling him it didn't work, come back to her now.

Oliver hurried back to his girl. She was in the middle of fending off a guy that wanted to dance with her. The man had the audacity to place his hands on her hips which pissed both her and him off but Oliver knew his girl well and he was not surprised to see her dig the heel of her stiletto into the man's foot nor her knee colliding with the man's private area. The man doubled over in pain. Felicity spotted him walking up the stairs to the area and she immediately moved towards him.

"There's no point in staying here," she said.

Oliver totally agreed.

* * *

Oliver reset all of his perimeter alarms around their bungalow while Felicity was in the bathroom taking off her makeup and preparing for bed.

"This mission is jinxed!" Felicity complained as she came out drying her hair with a towel.

"You had a shower without me," he pouted.

"Of course, I smelt like that club and I really wanted a quick shower," Felicity said. "It's your turn."

Oliver disappeared into the shower while Felicity worked on towel drying her hair. She had learned a few years ago what repeated blow dryer use could do to your hair.

"What are they doing tomorrow?" Felicity asked Oliver when he came out of the shower, his sweat pants riding low on his hips.

"Lisa was looking for an afternoon tour for them. From what I could see on her computer she had four suggestions for them," he said to her. "I'll check back tomorrow morning to see which tour they pick and sign us up for it as well."

"Lisa? Is that the pretty brunette from the concierge's desk at their hotel?" Felicity said with an arched eyebrow.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Mrs. Garringer?" Oliver asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Maybe," Felicity said coyly. "I'm an only child, I don't like to share what's mine."

"You have nothing to worry about," Oliver said reaching passed her to turn off her bedside lamp, the only source of light in the room. "The only woman I intend to share a bed with is you."

* * *

 **An:** The mission that brought them together is actually a one-shot that I'm writing and decided to tie it to this universe. I'll post it when this story is finished. At the moment it's called Big Butt.


	4. The Tour

**Chapter 4** **– The Tour**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

* * *

 **Day 4**

Two days in a row their mission had failed. Oliver was doing some more reconnaissance while Felicity lounged on the beach with a book she had yet to open. She watched a series of light yellow butterflies flutter past. She wondered if that was a regular thing or if it was seasonal, sort of like the tourists. She heard in the slow season, the beaches and restaurants were practically empty. In fact, in an effort to reduce costs, the restaurants didn't open every night during the slow season. Only two or three opened each night. They had a rotation system which gave everyone a greater opportunity to attract the small amount of tourists to their restaurant when it was open. Felicity highly suspected she would enjoy the slow season. The crowd on the beach tended to annoy her.

There were a bunch of college girls over to her left that kept giggling. She's sure they were there as some part of a sorority event. She was never into the whole Greek thing. There was a beach volleyball game off to her right with what she suspects is a bunch fraternity boys. After the nth time the volleyball landed close to her chair, she was sure they were doing it purposely to check her out. It was a different guy that collected the ball each time. One managed to get the ball right next to her chair. She glared at him as he retrieved it.

Another thump in the sand next to her meant the ball was back again. She wished she had a screw driver to puncture the thing. All she wanted was a little peace and quiet. She was not surprised to find it was a different guy approaching her, his eyes focused on her body and not the ball. A shadow crossed over her and a large pair of hands reached down and collected the ball before tossing it really hard at the boy. The boy manage to catch it with a groan.

"Keep the ball over there. You're disturbing my wife!" Oliver said angrily with the tone that was reserved for bad guys on their missions.

Giggling erupted from the left again as the girls had zeroed in on Oliver dressed in a simple white T-shirt that hugged his muscles and a blue swimming shorts. Felicity wished Oliver hadn't sent the ball back so she could throw it at the girls.

"What are our plans?" she asked him. "Please tell me we do have plans."

When his eyes landed on her he licked his lips.

"Oh for heaves sake, I'm wearing a simple black bikini," she said exasperatedly. Oliver really did have a one-track mind when it came to her.

Oliver sat down on the edge of her chair, "There is nothing simple about that. There isn't a guy on this beach that hasn't checked you out at least three times."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Back to my question?"

"We are going snorkeling on the reef, swimming with stingrays and finally cocktails on the boat as we watch the sun set over the horizon," Oliver told her.

"Sound wonderful but what about the mission?" Felicity asked.

"That is the mission, our targets signed up for it half an hour ago and I was the third person after them," he said proudly.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now," Oliver said picking up her bag and handing her the beautiful white knitted short dress that she was using to cover her swimsuit.

She was pleased with her choice and even happier that she made him pay for it. She popped her feet into her flip flops and stood.

"What about our gear?" she asked.

"I packed us a bag," he said showing her the medium sized duffle bag on his bag. "I got two towels, suntan lotion, some change of clothes for both of us in case we want to change out of our wet swimsuits and most important of all, your tablet is buried at the bottom."

"Excellent," Felicity said looping her arm through his and letting him lead her to their tour boat.

* * *

Oliver led Felicity down to the pier where the tour boats were docked. He guided her straight to a boat named _Stingray_. It was a fifty foot catamaran with a large cabin in the middle. The book looked in excellent condition. She couldn't spot a single barnacle on the hull, no rust on any of the metal finishing and the riggings all looked in good condition from what she could see. It was low tide and the deck of the boat was well below the docks meaning she would have to step down.

"Can I help you?" a young deck hand asked her offering his hand.

Oliver jumped easily into the boat, "No problem buddy, I got my wife," he said reaching his hand up for Felicity.

She rolled her eyes at his macho display but nevertheless she took his hand and let him guide her gently down on to the deck of the boat.

"Welcome aboard," a greying old man said. "I am Captain Thomas and I'll be in charge of your trip today. Which couple are you?" he asked looking down at a list he had attached to a clipboard.

"The Garringers," Oliver said.

"Ah yes the last couple to sign up. We'll be setting sail in a few minutes. This is my first mate, Keston. He will give you a safety brief. Your information guide for the trip is Lester. He'll take over after Keston. Please head inside and make yourself comfortable," he said.

They both thanked him for the information and followed him inside. There were eight other couples already seated. During the brief she discovered that that specific trip was advertised as a romantic ride through the seas, targeted directly at honeymooners or couples celebrating their anniversary. They were encouraged to store all electronic items in waterproof bags because the sea was very unpredictable and waves could splash onto to the deck wetting everyone. It was then that Felicity realised that their target didn't come with his normal phone. Instead he was using a burner phone. Felicity glared at Oliver, who shrugged.

"May as well enjoy the trip while we can. There is always tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

"If I had walked with a bug, I could have placed it on the burner!" she hissed.

Felicity saw no point in sitting inside at the bar with all of the other couples or on the bench seating at the back of the boat, and went up to the bow, laying down on one section of the netting that stretched between the bows on the catamaran. Oliver was responsible for getting her a drink and a snack. He soon joined her, sitting on the other section of netting. Once they were on their way, she didn't have to wait long before other couples ventured up front to see what it was like to sit on the nets. Most got bored quickly or they didn't like the way water would splash up from below them.

Felicity loved the feel of the wind through her hair, the rush of the water below them and the dolphins that had come alongside to play. Everyone was quick to return to the bow when they came but Felicity had the best view on the nets. She could see them through the clear water swimming below the boat. Sometimes turning on to their backs as they swam. It was very tempting to try and reach out and touch them but Felicity knew it wouldn't work. Soon they were pulling away from the dolphins to go to the barrier reef.

* * *

The guide gave a lengthy brief on the reef, focusing specifically on all the things they were not to do. No breaking off coral to keep, no walking on the reef itself, no catching fish, no leaving litter behind, the list went on and on. Some of the items were so ridiculous she wandered who in their right mind would have tried doing that. Surely it was obvious that a green eel was not meant to be a scarf.

The boat also offered a diving experience on the deeper side of the reef. Felicity knew Oliver was certified and she didn't want him to miss out on the experience just because she didn't know how to dive. Oliver pointed out that he didn't have his dive card with him but she was able to convince the Captain that once Oliver could answer all the questions on the exam verbally that he could dive with them. He answered each one correctly.

Their targets and a few others went on the dive as well and Felicity was left alone with five other couples and a two women. They were there for an hour and Felicity was going to make the most of it. The reef was beautiful though according to their guide it wasn't anywhere near what it used to be. He pointed out sections of white coral that were the result of coral bleaching. It was a part of the reef they were working on reviving. She learned a lot about the way the eco-system of a reef worked. It was a lot more complex than she had originally thought.

There were plenty of fish that their guide pointed out to them. A few of them looked so similar she thought they were the same fish. A slight difference of an extra spot, a spot a different colour or a trim colour a different shade, marked the distinctions between the different species. She had been cautioned away from the venomous lionfish that she had gotten too close to. Their guide removed it from the water immediately explaining that it was an invasive fish and caused ecological damage to the reef. Tour companies removed them as soon as they were spotted. Once they were back on the boat he would cerviche the fish for them to try.

She was busy looking at a beautiful fan coral when she felt a tug on her leg. Her first thought was shark! She was deathly afraid of them but it turned out to be Oliver back from his dive. She punched him in the arm which he laughed off.

"How was it?" Felicity asked nodding in the direction they went for their dive.

"It was great. It was nice to be diving for recreation instead of a mission," he said. "Oh and I may have saved our target's wife from a shark," he added at the end.

"There are sharks around here?" Felicity said looking around.

"At the edge of the reef. They don't come into the shallow waters too often. It was a bull shark that was a bit too aggressive. Don't worry I'll protect you," Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "Let's get back to the boat."

"Ok but first I want to do something," Oliver said.

Felicity cocked her head to the side, "What?"

He took off their snorkel masks, "Follow me," he said ducking below the water.

Felicity did as she was told though he she didn't know how he expected her to see anything. She needed to keep her eyes close because she had her contacts in. She felt Oliver's hand snake around her waist and pull her to him. Then she felt his soft lips land on hers. She felt the velvet of his tongue trace her lips causing her treacherous lips to automatically open her mouth for him without consulting her brain if it were safe to do so. The result had not been pretty.

"Sorry," Oliver said tapping her back. "It was something I wanted to try."

She was violently coughing up the water she had swallowed.

"S'ok," she coughed out. "My fault."

When they returned to the boat, she saw the target's wife watching Oliver as if he were a nice big steak. She chose to ignore the woman.

* * *

Their next stop was a bay that was full with sting rays. Their guide gave a detailed breakdown of the safety procedures for interacting with the stingrays, even going as far as to demonstrate how the stingray shuffle was done. Felicity was still very wary of the creatures despite the numerous people she saw playing with them. A few couples went ahead of her including Oliver, who decided to show her there was nothing to be afraid of. He was in the water with a stingray right next to him. The target's wife walked passed her and looked her up and down.

"I would have thought you would be a bit braver considering the type of husband you have," she said. "Maybe you're not worthy of him."

Felicity couldn't believe the nerve of the woman but her next actions had Felicity seeing red. After she descended the stairs to the swim platform, she dived into the water and swam straight up to Oliver and started playing with the ray that Oliver had been using to coax Felicity into the water. How dare she! Stingrays be damned, nobody flirted with her man in front of her. Felicity made it into water in record time, swimming straight to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his torso and gently nudged him away from the harpy. Why didn't she go play with her own husband?

When they were far away, Oliver broke out into an amused laugh, "Jealous much love?"

Felicity growled at him before she was splashed with water from the wing of the same stingray Oliver had been holding.

"It's bad enough that I have to compete with women, now I have to compete with a stingray?" she asked.

"You don't have to compete with anyone love. You're the only one that matters. Give me your hand," he said.

Felicity looked at his hand, then at the sting ray and back to his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her softly.

"Of course I trust you," Felicity snapped. He should know that.

"Then give me your hand," he urged.

Felicity slowly placed her hand in his and he guided it on to the ray. Oh God, she was touching an animal that could kill her with a well-aimed lash. Her life had become infinitely more dangerous when she met Oliver but she wouldn't have it any other way. The stingray wasn't so bad but she refused to admit that to Oliver. She almost felt sorry for the creature as it followed them all the way back to the boat. Oliver threw it some food as a parting goodbye.

* * *

Their day was coming to an end and they were sailing back to port. They had one more stop, a small sand bar just off the coast from the inlet where their hotel was located. From there they would watch the sunset. Felicity set herself up on the net again with Oliver and mimosas. This time their target and their wife joined them. What a way to ruin a romantic setting, especially when they started making out right next to them. How could you watch the sunset if your face was glued to another person's?

There were a few clouds in the sky that lit up a brilliant shade of red as the sun dropped low on the horizon. Felicity was looking for the flash of green that was often very difficult to see during sunset. Conditions have to be just right to see it. At sea level she should get to see the green ray version of it. Oliver had seen it a couple times when he was piloting a plane westwards.

"Kevin," the target's wife called.

"Hmm?" he asked not really wanting to give her any of his attention. Felicity was resting against his chest and her thumb was running circles on the back of his hand as she focused on the sun. Just sitting with her was enough to make him very happy. He liked that he didn't need words and his gestures were enough for her.

"Alan and I are going on an adventure treasure hunt tomorrow. Would you like to come? I'm sure your wife can do some shopping if she's not up to the challenge."

Before Oliver could respond, Felicity pipped up, "Oh that sounds wonderful. I'm sure we can make it. We had planned on staying indoors tomorrow but this island is too beautiful not to explore a bit."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," the harpy responded.

"There it is!" Felicity exclaimed as she saw the green ray shoot out from the sun as the top curve sank below the horizon.

Oliver nodded, "Yeap, let's go below deck now. I saw a cheese platter I know you would enjoy."

* * *

For some odd reason, (Felicity wanting to listen to the Captain's stories), Oliver and Felicity remained on board the boat long after the other couples had gone ashore. They were still in the cabin sipping on red wine and gorging on snacks while the Captain spoke about the history of the island and the pirates that used to hide from the Spanish Armada in the hidden coves. There were also reefs and sand banks that the pirates would try to lose chasing ships in. If you didn't' know the specific routes through them, you could run your ship aground. They weren't keeping the Captain back as he had to wait for his crew to finish cleaning the boat. After each voyage the Captain insisted that his crew wash his boat with fresh water and inspect the sails and riggings. Salt water was very corrosive, plus when the salt water dried on the railing it left behind some salt that made the railings fell very sticky and slippery. He also explained that once a year he had to dry dock the boat to recoat the anti-fouling paint on his hull.

After two hours, the first mate appeared to tell the Captain that the cleaning was finished and everything was safely put away. The night had come to an end but the Captain wasn't quite ready to let them leave just yet.

"I've been doing this cruise for honeymooners for thirty years and I've learned a thing or two about couples you and you two have got it," he said sagely.

"Got what?" Felicity asked confused.

"That special something that makes couples last. That thing that makes you two infinitely stronger together than your separate parts. The glue that makes you hard to break. You don't see if very often, maybe once in five years. Usually we can guess who will be divorced within a year or two. We can also pick out the gold diggers," he said.

"The red head," Felicity coughed, referring to one of the couples that had been aboard with them.

"Yes, she was a classic example. Poor guy hasn't raised his gaze from her cleavage yet to realise what exactly it is he married," the Captain said wistfully. The Captain returned his sharp gaze to them again, "I hope you decide to come back for one of your anniversaries. It's nice to see the couples who make it again."

Felicity and Oliver both blushed at the Captain's praise. It was high tide by the time they got off the boat and Felicity had to step down on to the dock. As they were walking away from the boat Oliver spoke to her.

"Boat Captains can marry people?" he asked holding her hand as they walked back to their hotel.

"I think some can," Felicity responded.

"We should come back here when we decide to get married," he said a bit hesitantly. They had never discussed their relationship before and he knew they were a long way for marriage but he rather liked the idea of one day marrying her.

Felicity looked up at him and as usual read him perfectly, "One day," she said with a smile.

* * *

 **An:** On to the adventure treasure hunt!


	5. Treasure Hunt

**Chapter 5 – Treasure Hunt**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. I know this chapter is really late but it's huge and it's filled with plenty Olicity fluff and Oliver being a very good boyfriend. It's also in Oliver's PoV since it's mainly been Felicity in the previous chapters.

* * *

 **Day 5**

Oliver awoke at his usual time but he was surprised to find the bed empty and the bathroom already occupied by Felicity. Maybe he should get a quickie in now because he knew she was going to be exhausted by the time they returned to the hotel that evening. When they had returned to their room last night Oliver had lightly scolded Felicity for allowing Jessica Rabbit (that was what he called the target's wife in his head), to goad her into some treasure hunt thing. They had a mission to complete and she was letting that conniving woman distract her. She needed to keep her head in the game.

Felicity pulled up the company's website and Oliver read the challenges they would have to complete. His anger increased but he wasn't sure if he was angry at Felicity or Jessica Rabbit because this was nothing like a treasure hunt. It was an adventure challenge with zip lines, rappelling walls, hikes and other strenuous outdoor tasks. The cost was exorbitant but all the gear required and meals would be provided by the company. While Felicity was field certified and had to pass a fitness test every year, this challenge was for a seasoned professional nothing at all like what he thought it was going to be.

The website said they accepted team registration up to five minutes before the start time. The 'Adventure' started at 9:00am but they were open from 6:00am if teams wanted to come in and get a feel for the gear they would be using. He had tried to talk her out of going but she refused to listen. He then tried to change tactic by telling her that if she wanted to do this then they had to be there at six but he wanted at access her skills in the zip line and rappelling wall. She surprisingly agreed. She tucked herself into bed early, while he went through their clothes and gear picking out stuff he thought they needed for the next day. He had appropriate wear but Felicity would have to make do with her sneakers, a yoga pants and one of his shirts to cover her completely in the bush.

* * *

The offices were located in the next valley over. Felicity drove over the ridge and down to the end of the road at the base of the ridge. The main office appeared to be simple wood cabin with a parking lot in front of it. They arrived at 6:00am on the dot but no one was there yet as evidence by the sign that said closed on the door.

"I guess they meant 6:00am island time," Felicity said pulling Oliver's leather jacket around her. While the sun had started to rise, its rays had yet to clear the top of the mountain and the air around them was still very cold.

Oliver grunted in response. He couldn't exactly be mad because he had a chronic history of being late. The office may be closed but that didn't mean he couldn't take a look at the training area which was out in the open. There was an area assigned for the zip line and several walls of varying heights to climb up and rappel down. He wasn't sure what equipment the company used but he knew Felicity would only be accustomed to what they used on the team. She was particularly accustomed to holding on to Oliver as he used his bow to travel down the zipline. He had used a wide range of equipment so he was sure he could adapt easily.

They waited for fifteen minutes before a jeep pulled up. After apologizing profusely for not opening on time they were given the paperwork to sign up for the 'Adventure' inclusive of the standard forms accepting the risk involved in the activities they were doing. Only team registrations were allowed. Felicity suggested that perhaps they should wait and form a bigger team with the target but Oliver firmly nixed that idea. He was not trusting a criminal and Jessica Rabbit to have their backs. Oliver skimmed through the rules and realised that even though it was an adventure course it was also timed and the team with the fastest time earned bragging rights. After they had completed the forms, Oliver headed straight to the zip line with Felicity.

There was an instructor there going through and checking the gear. Oliver indicted that he wanted to give his wife a little refresher on the zip line and the walls before they started their 'Adventure'. The instructor pulled out a harness and offered to get Felicity strapped in. Oliver might have grabbed the harness a bit roughly from the man. He had an issue with men touching Felicity. She liked to tease him that it was his cave man instincts kicking in. She would drop her voice to a low octave and say "mine, mine, mine!" He could certainly see she was holding herself back from commenting. He looked over the harness and the rest of the gear before strapping her in tightly. He reminded her how it worked and hooked her up to the practice line.

After half an hour of getting her to go up and down the practice line they moved on to the rappelling walls. Oliver was very apprehensive about this one as he had never seen her rappel down a wall but he was sure she knew how to since it was part of their fitness test. When you were in the field you never knew when you had to use a rope to escape out of the side of the building. He looked over the equipment paying particular attention to the type of belay that was used. As he had feared, it was different to the one the team used and it required a different technique. He spent twenty minutes on the ground with Felicity going through the differences and making sure she understood.

He started Felicity off with the shortest wall. Her first attempt was an utter disaster and Oliver caught her in his arms to prevent her from landing on her butt. She had automatically gone back to using the technique she was accustomed to. The rope somehow got stuck and she let go of the rope with her break hand to try and unstick it.

"Try to remember to keep your brake hand on the rope love," Oliver chided.

"I know, I know," Felicity said shaking her head in disappointment.

Her second attempt was much better and they moved on to a higher wall eventually building up to the highest one. While they were practicing more teams started signing up and a few came over to check out the type of gear they would be using on the 'Adventure'.

"Hey, I remember the two of you," a tall black man with an afro said to them before turning to the shorter white man next to him. "Paul, they are the couple from the restaurant that was kissing in the rain." He turned back to them with a large smile on his face, "That was so romantic. Great job dude."

Paul sighed, "Sorry, my husband Curtis can be a bit exuberant sometimes."

"It's fine," Oliver said relaxing a bit when he realised they would have no interest in Felicity, "It's nice to be told when you're doing a good job of sweeping your wife off her feet," he said cheekily.

"Wait a minute," Felicity said looking up at Oliver, "You've never swept me off my feet."

"I haven't?" Oliver said with a slight furrow between his eyebrows.

"No," Felicity said shaking her head from side to side.

A wicked grin crossed Oliver's face before he bent down and picked her up bridal style and swung her around, her laughter making his heart jump for joy. After three whole rotations, he placed her gently on the ground, "I'm always willing to sweep you off your feet Mrs. Queen," he whispered in her ear.

The shock on Felicity's face made him wink at her. He knew very well she was supposed to be Mrs. Garringer and he was sure she was replaying the conversation on the dock the previous night in her mind. He felt like one day was a lot closer than they both initially thought. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for a response but she was saved from having to say anything by the arrival of the target and Jessica Rabbit.

"I would save your energy Kevin, you're probably going to have to carry her at some point if you intend to keep up with us," she purred gently placing her hands on her husband's chest. "We are going to be the team to beat. See you at the briefing!" she said sauntering off with her husband.

"Friends of yours?" Curtis asked curiously.

"Hardly, just some woman that thinks that I can't keep up with my husband," Felicity replied with determination in her eyes.

Oliver chuckled, "It's actually the other way around. I can barely keep up with her."

* * *

At 9:00am, a short man with a radio headset on called everyone to the starting point for the 'Adventure'. They walked up to a ledge that was about 20 feet above the valley floor. There was a large sign in front of a rope bridge that read starting point.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Tyronne. I'm the man in charge so to speak. You've all signed up to take part in our adventure course. And boy do we have an adventure planned for you but first has everyone signed the waiver forms," he asked. His assistant, a young girl with a clipboard in her hand confirmed that every member of every team had signed the forms.

"Great, as you are all aware it is a standard agreement that you would find anywhere else," Tyronne said.

Oliver nodded his head. He's done things like this in the past.

"Right, each team consists of at least two people and each time is assigned a colour," Tyronne said. His assistant came around and handed each team a coloured arm band and an envelope with instructions. They were assigned green. Oliver counted at least nine other coloured arm bands being handed out.

Tyronne continued, "Every team has to complete the same obstacles. The starting point is here and the end point is the hot springs on the other side of the valley," he said pointing to the hills that bounded the west side. "Time is added if you don't complete an obstacle or if you accept help to complete the obstacle. Each team has their own path through the valley and before you ask, each route does have the same difficulty rating. Each person is provided with a back pack. Every pack has four water bottles, a first aid kit, a rain coat, torch light, flare, radio, and emergency beacon. Lunch will be provided at the appropriate time. My assistant just gave you the map that will take your team to your first obstacle. After you complete each obstacle a new map will be given to you. I should let you know that in the five years that I have been running this, there have only been four teams that completed the course without assistance or skipping an obstacle."

The target's wife chose to ask a question, "Anyone complete it for this year?"

"No,"

She held on to her husband's arm, "We'll be the team doing it this year."

Tyronne gave her a patronizing smile before turning to look at the whole group, "That being said, if you're are injured, hurt or lost. We ask that you radio us for help. We've had teams not want to add time to the score end up in the hospital by ignoring something. There are venomous snakes in the forest, if you are bitten please pay attention to what the snake looks like and radio for assistance. We have anti-venom on hand. If the sun sets and you are not at the hot springs we will come and get you."

"Are there any questions?" he asked looking at each person.

"How do we know a person offering us help is part of your company?" Oliver asked.

"Good question. We will all have on a company shirt like the one I'm wearing," he said pointing to the fluorescent yellow shirt he had on. "We also have badges. The maps you get at each stage will also list the staff members that are working on that stage so you will know who you're supposed to be talking to. We take safety very seriously here," Tyronne said. "Are there any more questions?"

When no one voiced any other concerns, he continued.

"Great, when you're ready, head across that rope bridge to the wooden platform and then down the ladder to the valley floor. From there you follow your map to your first obstacle. Good luck everyone,"

He paused here for dramatic effect.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Tyronne said moving quickly off to the side.

Everyone ran forward to the bridge but Oliver held Felicity back. Crossing that bridge while everyone was on it would be rocky. They watched the bridge rock up and down and side to side as people tried to cross it. One person even fell over the side to be caught in a safety net below. Oliver was disappointed it wasn't Jessica Rabbit.

Tyronne immediately stepped forward instructing his people to help the person in the net get down to the ground.

"That happen often?" Oliver asked watching the chaos unfold.

"Every freaking time. You would think most people would be worried about the bridge holding their weight if they all cross at the same time but no, they are more concerned about getting down to the ground first.

"There's also the fact that you should break step when you're crossing a bridge. The simple harmonic motion of all being on time is known to bring down bridges," Felicity rattled off.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Everyone who won, waited to cross the bridge last. My money's on you. Good luck!" Tyronne said.

* * *

Felicity was responsible for following the map and Oliver would be responsible for everything else. They followed their map down to the beach where they saw another team ahead of them. Oliver could vaguely make out the orange arm bands on them. With so many teams you were bound to intersect with other teams at different points. Felicity indicated that they seemed to be headed in the same direction that their map was taking them and they followed them down to the eastern end of the beach to a small trail that led up hill.

Oliver noticed Felicity's breathing pick up as they started to climb and he decided to cut his stride in half. He was definitely the fitter one so he needed to let her set the pace. He also knew that Felicity could get a little bit carried away so he needed to make sure she didn't start out too fast. She was definitely going to need the energy and every ounce of her determination for the afternoon part. As the other team started to get further ahead of them Felicity tried to pick up pace but he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them," he said, "Let's keep a steady pace."

She nodded, accepting the guidance that he was giving her.

They soon came out to a clearing on an outcrop that over looked the bay. The view was beautiful. The valley they were using for the 'Adventure' was almost pristine. There was no sign of development anywhere. There was only forest, mangroves, beach and crystal clear blue water.

Their first obstacle was the zipline. The line ran from the eastern end of the bay straight across over the water to the western end. Oliver gauged the line was probably about 1000 feet long. The attendant there was busy dealing with the orange team and getting them prepped for the line. Oliver grabbed two harnesses and started getting him and Felicity ready.

Worry started to gnaw at Oliver. They were only allowed on the zip line one at a time. Felicity would be on there by herself without him. A combination of Felicity's slight fear of heights and her inexperience tempted him to suggest they skip this event. He watched her chew her bottom lip as she looked out over the bay.

"Stop looking down," he said. "We can skip this one if you want?"

"Absolutely not!" she replied marching over to stand behind the last person on orange team. She was determined to get on that line.

Oliver took a deep breathe when it was Felicity's turn to be hooked up to the line. He growled when he thought the attendant placed his hand on her butt which Felicity was oblivious too because she was concentrating on the line itself and psyching herself up to get across.

Oliver watched anxiously as she slowly made her way across the bay. His breath hitched when she stopped in the middle of the zip line for a break. He called out to her to see if she was ok and she gave him a thumbs up. As soon as her feet touched the platform on the other side, Oliver was on the zip line letting his weight propel him across as fast as possible. He didn't bother using his gloved hand to slow him down until right before he reached the platform. The two attendants on the other side watched with wide eyes when he landed on the platform, his arms reaching instantly for Felicity.

"I did it," she said with a bright smile.

"You did," he said dropping a kiss to her temple.

Oliver unhooked himself from the line and tossed his ruined glove to the attendants.

* * *

When they got to the base of the zip line platform there was no one around. They followed the new map they received through the mangrove to a small river where a girl with bug spray was stationed.

"Ah green team, right on time. Put on these life jackets, take these two kayaks and paddle in that direction," she said pointing down river.

Felicity looked at the map, "According to this we paddle out into the bay and then across the bay back to where we just came from!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Yeap, now on your way. Remember this is a timed event," she reminded.

"But the hot springs are on this side of the valley," Felicity whined.

"Yeah you didn't think you would reach to it that easily," the girl responded. She got on her radio, "Base Camp, this is Kayak start point. Green team has arrived and is on its way, over,"

"Kayak start point, this is base camp, roger that, over."

The voice on the radio sounded like Tyronne.

A dejected Felicity got in the kayak, "At least I can do this easily. We've done this before."

Oliver wanted to point out that the flat lake near her apartment that they frequently visited would be much calmer than what they were about to embark upon but he didn't want to deflate her spirit any further so he kept his mouth shut. Oliver decided to lead the way this time because he didn't know what they might encounter down river.

The trip down turned out to be very easy. They were going in the direction of the current so they didn't have to expend much energy but when they got to the mouth of the river, it was very rocky. It took them a little bit of time to clear the mouth and get into the bay. The bay itself was much calmer with the occasional swell that came in but they were fighting a strong current to get to the other side. Oliver kayaked on the outside and a little ahead of Felicity so she could benefit from his wake. Roughly halfway through the bay, Felicity pulled up her paddle and laid it across her boat to let it coast but the current immediately started pushing her backwards. Oliver quickly reversed his paddling direction to come back to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just taking a break. This was harder than I thought," she admitted wiping sweat from her brow. The sun was getting higher in the sky and with it the temperature was increasing.

Oliver opened his assigned pack which he had placed in the space in front of him and pulled out two water bottles handing Felicity one.

"Drink, we should stay hydrated," he said.

"Should we ration it? We only have four each?" she asked.

"They'll probably give us more water with lunch. Drink!" he insisted.

Felicity opened the bottle and drank the whole thing. She gave him a sheepish look, "Guess I was thirstier than I thought." Oliver made a mental note to monitor her water intake closely. He didn't need her getting heat stroke. The sound of a jet ski approaching them drew his attention. It slowed down just before them but its wake still fanned forward and rocked their kayaks violently. Oliver's hand shot out to make sure Felicity didn't fall off of hers.

"Hey!" Oliver protested loudly.

"Sorry," the kid on the Jet Ski said. He was wearing the same fluorescent yellow company shirt but with a bright red life jacket over it. "I'm just checking to see if you're ok or if you need a lift across,"

"You can tow us?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Yes but it's an hour addition to your time," he replied.

Felicity deflated, "No thanks. I'm just taking a little break. We'll be along in a second."

"Keep that thing away from us though," Oliver said in a stern voice.

The boy nodded and fell in behind them, watching them the entire way to the floating dock on the other side. Another attendant was there to greet them when they arrived. Oliver got out of the kayak first and then helped Felicity out making sure she didn't fall into the water. Felicity looked longingly at the other ridge where the hot springs was located, "We're back on this side," she said sadly.

Oliver placed one hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "Don't worry, we'll get there."

"Hi, this is your new map. If you need more water, just grab a bottle from the counter. All of the stop points will have water for you. Good luck," the attendant there said.

Oliver picked up four water bottles while Felicity threw their previous two in the trash. He made her start drinking one right away while he downed his second in one go. The other two he used to replace what they had used.

"When is lunch?" Felicity asked curiously.

"It's after each team has completed three obstacles. You're green team, so it should be after you complete this course," the attendant told them.

"So the kayaking counted as one obstacle then?" Felicity asked.

"Yes,"

"Great, two down four more to go," she said.

As they trudged off in their new direction they heard the boy on the radio telling base camp they had completed their second obstacle.

* * *

They found their next trail easily but the map indicated that the distance to the next end point was a few miles. The first half a mile was flat before they started heading up hill. Oliver would stop every so often to take a sip of a water and he would make sure Felicity had some as well.

"We climbed one hill already to get to the zipline and now we have to climb a steeper one," Felicity hissed next to him.

He had been watching her carefully. Her pace had slowed down and she was pulling at her backpack so he pulled the pack off her shoulders.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I'll carry it for you a little while," he told her.

"I can do it," Felicity insisted. "You don't need to take on the extra weight for me."

Oliver levelled her with a serious stare, "Felicity, Diggle and I carry double the weight of both of these packs on missions," he told her. Oliver loved the way her lips formed a circle when she said oh. "I know you can do it but there's no sense pushing yourself when I can easily help you out."

"I'm such a burden to you," she whispered her head bowed down towards the ground.

"No!" Oliver insisted firmly placing one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin forcing her to look at him. "You are not a burden to me. I would be dead ten times over with you Felicity. This is not your area of expertise, I don't expect you to be able to keep a pace like Sara or Laurel, just like you don't expect me to be able to hack the pentagon, or turn your system on properly. I don't need someone to keep up with me physically. I like that I can slow down and take my time with you. I get to see things I normally wouldn't see."

Felicity nodded but she was soon chewing on her bottom lip again.

"What is it?" Oliver sighed.

"I need to pee," she said. "I guess it was inevitable. You have me drinking so much water. I'm sure I'm putting more in than I am out. Though I suppose now that I have to pee, I'll be balancing those numbers."

Oliver glanced at the area around them, "Behind that tree should work."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she grumbled walking over to the tree.

* * *

They had hiked another mile when they heard a noise.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_

Felicity came to a halt in front of him.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_

"What's that?" she asked turning to the right where the sound was coming from to see what was causing it.

Oliver shrugged, it didn't sound threatening. They should keep walking on the trail but Felicity's gaze was glued to the tress scanning for the cause of the sound. Oliver was about to tell her to move along when her whole face lit up. "It's Woody Woodpecker!" she said pointing in the direction of the sound. Oliver followed her gaze but he had no idea what he was looking for. "It's Woody Woodpecker," she repeated again. Oliver searched the trees. The only thing he understood in her sentence was woodpecker.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_

His eyes snapped to the movement of a small red head connected to a beak that was digging into the bark of a tree. The bird was somehow holding on the side of the tree and burying its beak in it. It was black with a tuft of bright red feathers on its head. It looked like a normal woodpecker. Felicity started singing some weird thing which he assumed probably accompanied this Woody character. Oliver knew he was not the best at pop culture references but who the heck was Woody Woodpecker? As usual she read his mind.

"The old cartoon. I used to watch old cartoons with my dad. There was Woody Woodpecker, Road Runner," she paused here before going, " _Beep, Beep_!"

"Ok I get it," Oliver said stopping because he knew she would continue to list every cartoon she watched and being the good boyfriend that he was, he would then have to watch all those cartoons to understand what she was talking about. He already had enough research on his plate as it was. He was currently reading the Shakespeare play, _Henry IV,_ because Felicity had referenced a line from the play about the head that wears the crown as a metaphor for the responsibility of a leader. It had taken him six months to read _Hamlet_ when she suggested that he read it and they weren't even together then.

"You do realize that's a normal woodpecker right?" he thought he would point out to her.

"I don't care. Its Woody, well a black version of Woody since Woody is blue in the cartoon. Now stoop so I can get my phone out of my pack," she ordered.

"Why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because I want to take a picture of Woody. You think he'll hold still for a selfie with me?" she pondered innocently.

Oliver growled as he bent lower so that her pack was easily accessible to her.

"So that's a no then?" she asked tilting her head to the left cutely.

Oliver laughed. His girlfriend was one of a kind. Felicity took her phone and moved off the trail closer to the woodpecker. It turned its head to look at her and she stopped. She lifted her phone, fiddled with it a bit, probably adjusting the settings before giving a fist pump just before the bird flew off. He assumed she was successful. She turned back to him with a smug expression, "This trip was totally worth it. That pic is going straight to my dad!"

"Alright my little woodpecker but we need to get back on this trail," Oliver reminded her.

She smiled brightly at him, "No problem my road runner! We'll _beep beep_ on."

* * *

The light started to fade fast as dark heavy clouds rolled in. There was a bright flash followed by a loud bang of thunder that made them both jump even though they knew the sound was coming. His ears started to pick up on another sound approaching them. "Rain," Oliver said swinging the packs off of him and pulling out the rain coats. He tossed Felicity's hers first before getting his own out. He couldn't fit the rain coat over his body if he kept both packs on so he was forced to return her pack to her.

The rain came fast and heavy, impeding their progress up hill. Visibility was poor and their path was slowly turning into a fast moving river downhill. Felicity had slipped several times, getting soaked in the process. He could see she was starting to shiver. He managed to spot a cave, a few feet to his left and decided they would wait out the storm in the cave. It was the usual tropical downpour and it should be over in about half an hour, he hoped.

When they arrived at the entrance to the cave, they found the target and Jessica Rabbit already sheltering there. Oliver groaned. He didn't want to be sharing a cave with them.

"Hello there," Jessica Rabbit said.

"Beep beep," Felicity blurted out moving around the woman when she didn't move to go deeper into the mouth of the cave.

The target laughed and pulled his wife out of the way to make more room for them to share the space. "Your wife is very charming Kevin," the target said.

Oliver gave him a tight smile. His focus was on getting Felicity warm. He pulled the rain coat off of them and wrapped her up in his arms.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing too well Alice," Jessica Rabbit goaded Felicity.

"We're doing quite well," Oliver countered.

The target wrapped his arm around his wife, "We've finished three obstacles already," he boasted proudly, "How many have you finished?"

"Two," Felicity admitted with a frown.

Jessica Rabbit laughed, "I told you, you should have let her shop while you joined our team."

"I'm having the most fun, I've had in a long time and it's because of my wife. Did you see the woodpecker on the trail?" he asked pointing downhill to where they came from.

The woman scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"The rains letting up," Felicity said pointing to a patch of blue sky she saw way off in the distance. "It's amazing how it goes from dark and grey to bright blue," she added. "It really is like life. One moment things are bad but then the next they're good again."

"A philosophical one, no wonder you can't keep up with him," the target's wife commented. "We're not afraid of a little drizzle, we'll be on our way," she said pulling her husband out of the cave into the light drizzle.

They watched them leave neither of them moving an inch. "Finally we have this little cave to ourselves."

"Let's wait until the rain stops completely before we head out," Oliver suggested.

"I could cuddle with you here for the rest of the day," Felicity sighed and buried her head in his chest.

"I could do the same," Oliver said resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

If it weren't for the dampness of Felicity's clothes and the occasional muddy patch, he would have thought he imagined the heavy rain shower. The sun was out brightly and there was no trace of the dark clouds that came through earlier. They climbed the hill for ten more minutes before they came to a river. The instructions were to follow the river in the direction which it flowed. Felicity wondered if it was the same river they had kayaked on earlier. They followed the river and soon started to hear a soft roar.

"Waterfall," Oliver said.

They came through a clearing in the trees with just enough time to see Jessica Rabbit smirk at them before she jumped off the side of the waterfall.

"The rappelling obstacle," Oliver said tersely. He had not been looking forward to this. Oliver walked up and look over the side of the waterfall where a smooth rockface was being used to rappel down. Jessica Rabbit blew him a kiss from the base. The attendants probably made them wait until the wall had dried before they attempted to go down. They really were big on safety.

The waterfall was much higher than what Felicity had practiced on and he wasn't comfortable with her doing this. He turned around to tell her that they would skip this one but she was already being hooked up to the ropes.

"Alice!" Oliver said panicked.

"What Kevin? I'm fine," she insisted. She was wearing that stubborn look and Oliver knew it would be near impossible to convince her to skip this.

Oliver walked over and inspected all of the equipment. He was particularly interested in the anchor that was being used and the knots in the rope. Everything was in excellent condition and seemed very sturdy. He hooked himself in the harness next to her. He would go down with her. When they walked over to the edge she looked over the side.

"Woah, this is much higher than I thought," Felicity said taking three large steps away from the edge.

"We don't have to do this," Oliver reminded her gently.

"I'm doing this Oliver. I just need a minute," she said as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

He heard her talking to herself. Telling herself that she could do it. Oliver walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to do this but if you insist on doing it, I have complete faith in you. I'll be next to you the entire time. Just focus on the technique and block everything else out."

Felicity nodded, "Technique."

They walked over and resumed their positions to rappel down. Oliver started slightly ahead of her. If she slipped he would be able to hold on to her.

"Remember, technique," Oliver said as she edged herself over the side.

She started at step 1 and repeated each step doing the accompanying action. It was probably the slowest he had ever rappelled down a wall but he had never felt more accomplished than when he finished with Felicity. He stood on the bottom and let her land straight in his arms before placing her on the ground.

"I did it," she fist pumped.

"You did it," he said dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well done," the attendant at the bottom said coming forward. "This is your lunch, two goat rotis," he said handing then two brown bags. "You can sit and eat here or eat as you walk."

"We'll sit and eat," Felicity said spying a large rock that they could both sit on.

"Okie dokie," the attendant said before getting on the radio to report their position.

Felicity took her roti out of her bag and frowned, "I've never eaten goat before."

"It's good," Oliver said. "Just unwrap it and bite into it like a sandwich."

Felicity partially unwrapped her roti and bit into it. "This is great."

"I know, I'll eat what you don't finish," Oliver said.

"Who said I'm not finishing my roti," Felicity protested.

"If you eat that whole thing I'm going to be rolling you downhill," he said.

"Are you calling me fat!" Felicity said aghast.

Oliver pursed his lips, "Just eat up."

* * *

Half an hour later Felicity is completely lethargic. "Why did you make me eat the whole roti?" she asked him.

Oliver's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Felicity, you decided to eat the whole roti."

"Only because you said I couldn't. If you hadn't challenged me to eat the whole roti I would have given you some but no you had to go and say that I couldn't finish it making it so that I would want to prove you wrong and eat the whole thing. This is your fault mister," she said walking up to him and poking him in the chest several times.

He grabbed hold of her finger and looked down at her, "Can we focus on the next obstacle? We are halfway through."

"Fine," she said crossing her hands over the chest, "Our next activity requires the use of a compass," Felicity said reciting the instructions that came with the map. "We follow the path till we come to a bushy area and use the compass to get through. We go 300 feet west, then 200 feet south and 150 feet south west," Felicity said.

"Ok, let's head out then," Oliver said.

They followed a trail downhill till they reached the bushy area. Felicity raised her hands to part the tall grass.

"Felicity that's razor grass don't," Oliver started to say.

"Ow," she recoiled from the bush.

"Touch it," he completed too late.

There was a fine red line forming on her hand.

"Looks like a paper cut, hurts like one too!" Felicity said.

Oliver took his pack off his shoulders, retrieved the first aid kit and treated her wound.

"Usually, I'm the one patching you up," Felicity pointed out.

"I don't like this role reversal at all," Oliver replied even if it was something as simple as a paper cut. He pulled out a pair of gloves and handed it to her. "They gave us a pair of gloves for a reason."

"Oh I thought it was a keep sake from the rappelling obstacle," Felicity replied.

"I'll go in first and count my steps," he said. "You give me the direction."

"Hmm, I knew those big feet of yours would come in handy one day," she quipped.

The razor grass was taller than him and once they were surrounded by it, it was similar to being in the middle of a corn field but without the space to walk. He was thankful he had made Felicity wear his long sleeve shirt. It would protect her arms from the grass. The compass guided their direction while he determined their distance travelled. When they finally emerged out of the bush they were right on target.

"Wow," the girl who was seated under a tree said. "Teams never come out where they're supposed to. I have to go in after a team all the time," she said.

"Any one today?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but the yellow team got lost in there this morning. They got all cut up, speaking of which, I have bandages and antiseptic spray if you need it."

"I could do with a nice cold beer, you got that?" Oliver countered.

She laughed, "At the end you'll get one. The only thing I can offer you is water."

"We'll take it," Oliver said with a charming smile.

"Your next activity is a hash through the trees. There are several paths if you meet an X on the ground you've taken the wrong path and need to turn around and find the right path. I should warn you there are howler monkeys. I once had a woman run out screaming pulling at her hair when she heard them. Don't panic. They'll leave you alone."

"Ok," they both said as the girl radioed in that they had completed the razor grass obstacle. Four down two more to go.

* * *

Again Oliver allowed Felicity to set the pace. If it had been he and Digg doing this they probably would have finished already, though the razor grass might have given them some trouble as they've both grown accustomed to Felicity guiding them in their ear.

"Frack," she said as she looked at the large X on the ground made out of shredded paper. "This is the third wrong path." She was growing frustrated.

Oliver snaked his hands over her shoulder and gave her a light massage. "Relax. It's designed for us to take a few wrong turns. Once this is out of the way we have only one obstacle remaining and I feel like we are on the easier obstacles now."

She turned her head to the right and kissed his right knuckle that was massaging her shoulder, "If you continue doing this you're going to have to scoop up the Felicity shaped pile of goo off the floor."

Oliver withdrew his hands then slapped her lightly on the bottom. "Let's get moving Smoak!"

Felicity straightened her spine and saluted him, "Sir, yes sir."

After two more wrong paths they finally made it to the attendant at the end.

 _Hoo hoo hoo hoo_

Felicity jumped, "What the hell is that?"

It sounded like something out of a horror film.

"Those are the Howler monkeys," the attendant at the end said.

 _Hoo hoo hoo hoo_

The sound was deep and travelled all around them. The pores on Oliver's skin rose. It really was intimidating.

"Thank god we're not still in there," Felicity said.

The girl got on the radio and notified base camp that green team had completed their fifth obstacle. She handed them another map. "This is your last one good luck. See you at the hot springs."

Once they were far enough away Felicity grumbled, "If someone tells me good luck one more time I think I'm going to punch them in the face."

"It's a good thing this is the last task then," Oliver replied with a small smile.

* * *

After a short walk they came upon two mountain bikes.

"When was the last time you rode a bike," Oliver asked Felicity.

"15 years ago when my father was teaching me to ride without the training wheels," she said.

That was another mention about her father. She never spoke about him and while he had wanted to ask her more about him earlier, he sensed it might have spoiled her mood. He decided to push his luck a bit this time and ask a leading question hoping she would open up to him, "Your father taught you a lot?"

"He did. He is the one that taught me about computers. I'm more like him, a lot like him actually. My mother is a complete 180 from me. She's been begging to come visit me. Perhaps you can meet her," Felicity suggested shyly.

"I would like that," Oliver said with a soft smile. A glance at the sun hanging low in the sky reminded him of where they needed to be. "We need to get going. We have to be at the spring before the sun sets," Oliver reminded her.

"Oliver, what are the gears for?" Felicity asked curiously as she inspected her bike.

"You never rode a mountain bike before?" he asked.

"No, my father taught me on a little pink tricycle, then I moved up to a pink bike with training wheels and then he took off the training wheels two weeks before he left. I never rode a bike since," she told him.

"It's like a car. First and second are for the hills and fifth and sixth for open road. Here try it out and get the feel for the gears," he suggested.

Felicity rode back and forth a few times playing around with the gears.

"You got it?" he asked.

"I got it," she said with a brilliant smile.

Oliver was aware that the biking trail wasn't that difficult but based on the fact that it was the last course of the day he felt as if he were cycling through two feet of thick mud. He knew if he felt this tired, Felicity would be feeling worse but his girl was pushing on like a true trooper. Her entire concentration was on moving the bike forward. They may be going at a slow pace but Oliver had no doubt that they would reach the hot springs.

* * *

The sun was hanging just above the horizon by the time they arrived at the hot springs. They were both happy to be finished. All of the other teams were there already and soaking in the waters.

"We're last," Felicity said sadly.

"Hey," he said turning her to face him. He placed his hand gently under her head and tilted her head up. "I'm proud of you. We made it here together. That's all the counts."

"I held you back Oliver. You could have been here long before everyone else," Felicity said.

"You never hold me back. It's probably the other way around. I'm so accustomed to your voice in my ear when we're on missions, I probably would have gotten lost in this valley without you. We did this together, plus we finished without needing any help."

"Congratulations!" Tyronne said happily. "You win!"

"What?" Felicity asked flabbergasted.

"8 hours and 23 minutes," he said. "It's the slowest time for full completion without help or shortucts but that doesn't matter."

"But they were all here before us," Felicity said.

The guide dropped his voice, "They all skipped at least one obstacle and had time added to their total but you two hit all your markers and you pushed through. Go and relax in the spring, you definitely earned it."

Felicity didn't need to be told twice and stripped down to a beautiful emerald green string bikini that made Oliver's eyes bulge. Where had she gotten that bikini from? If he wasn't too careful something else was going to bulge as well. Oliver stripped down to his bathing trunks and jumped into the spring with her right away. He rested his back against one of the rocky walls and Felicity settled into his arms in front of him.

"Someone really likes my bikini," she purred.

"Mmmh," Oliver agreed letting the warm water relax his muscles.

"Oliver," she sighed resting her head against his bicep. It exposed the column of her neck and he was tempted to leave a trail of kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear.

"Umm?" he asked contemplating if he could get away with it.

"Do you think you could carry me back to the car? I think my legs have stopped working now," she asked innocently.

"Anything for you Mrs. Queen," he whispered in her ear knowing she would be too tired to ask him about the Mrs. Queen part. He may have also executed his plan in reverse starting just below her ear lobe moving down to the base of her neck.

* * *

Oliver drove them back to their hotel. With no more finish line to push herself towards, Felicity had fallen asleep the moment she sat in the car. Oliver carried her from the car back to their hotel room and took her straight to the shower. She woke up for the shower and managed to get into her pajamas before collapsing on the bed.

"I failed!" Felicity groaned. "A simple mission and I failed. I'll be the laughing stock of the team."

Oliver joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "Both of us were assigned this mission so both of us failed. I was supposed to get you close enough to hack his phone and I didn't. We will go back and face the team together," he said.

When he heard no response from her he pushed himself up on to his elbow and looked at his girlfriend. She was fast asleep. With a smile on his face he cuddled closer to her and was soon asleep as well.


	6. The Return Home

**Chapter 6 – Return Home**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. Here is the last chapter.

* * *

 **Day 6**

It was the last day of the mission. They had no idea where their targets were today and Felicity did not care. She had accepted that they had failed the mission and after the previous day she never wanted to see them again. She was sorer than she had ever been in her life, even Oliver admitted to being stiff. Their flight was scheduled to leave that night so they agreed that they would relax in the morning, check out at noon and eat lunch at a restaurant that was halfway between their hotel and the airport. Felicity had seen the restaurant on the drive up and the reviews online raved about the food and the view. She made a booking for them to dine in at 2:00pm.

By nine that morning, they were both on the beach. Oliver was on a chair next to her relaxing, her left hand linked in his right. He looked at peace and Felicity might have thought he was asleep if not for his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She really enjoyed these peaceful moments between them and it was making her dread the return home. She didn't want to go back to sneaking around with Oliver. She wanted to arrive to work with him and go home at the end of the day with him. Headquarters was just going to have to take their rules and shove it up their ass. She was not letting her Oliver go.

The beach was fairly crowded. There was an elderly couple further down that she hadn't seen before and the usual muscle men walking up and down showing off their physique. She was positive Oliver could give them a run for their money if he took off his shirt. The frat boys were much further away today. Oliver presence seemed to intimidate them. The sorority girls were close by glued to their phones and tablets. They were constantly taking photos of themselves and Felicity wondered if they were actually enjoying the moment. Would the pictures be all they have of the trip? Would they remember what the sand felt like between their toes, what the warmth of the sun felt like on their skin, what the cool ocean breeze was like or the sound of a small wave lapping gently on the shore. If their data was lost, would their minds be able to recall anything about the trip other than the staring into a phone to take a selfie?

She was going to cherish her memories of this trip for the rest of her life and she was actually looking forward to whatever new ones she was going to create with Oliver.

* * *

Three hours later, after a quickie in the shower, they were checking out. Felicity was settling any outstanding bill items and Oliver was packing the car.

"I can drive," Oliver offered when she joined him by the car.

"It's ok. I can drive," she told him with a smile.

It didn't take them long to make it out of the tourist area back onto the winding road that went down the coastline back to the airport.

"The view is certainly beautiful," Oliver said looking out the window. He wanted to hold Felicity's hand but she had both of them on the wheel.

"It is but it would have been nice if the road was more level. It's annoying going up and down," Felicity complained.

"So the sharp turns don't bother you?" he asked curiously.

"Not so much. They're kind of fun it's just the constant gearing up and down for the hills that gets annoying. That and the local drivers that can see around corners and the craters in the road," she added.

"I thought they were called potholes," Oliver teased.

"No a pothole cannot eat a car, those holes, will swallow a car whole!" Felicity said while Oliver chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Oliver decided to continue the conversation about driving on hills, "Felicity you do realise that you're driving an automatic car and the new ones gear down automatically on hills."

"Not to my satisfaction," Felicity replied primly.

Oliver chuckled. "When I was chatting up the staff at the target's hotel, a taxi driver came in complaining about passengers that threw up in the back of his car. Said it was the third time that week," he told her.

"Those people did absolutely no research before coming here. There were numerous comments on trip advisor telling people who suffer from motion sickness to take some gravol before driving out," she replied.

Oliver hummed. He was quite relaxed despite the fact that the road was dangerous. He trusted Felicity and she had proven she could do it. This mission had highlighted one very important fact to him, he enjoyed being able to openly express his feelings for Felicity and he was not looking forward to restricting his affections for her again.

* * *

An hour and a half later they spotted the sign for the restaurant, The Verandah. It was at the top of a ridgeline that branched away from the road, 100 feet out to the sea. On either side of the ridge was a hundred foot drop down to a small bay. There were supposed to be hiking trails to get down to each bay but after yesterday Felicity wasn't in any rush to hike anywhere. Felicity pulled into the moderately crowded car park and checked the time. It was 1:30pm. They made good time getting there. She got out and stretched her limbs, her top riding up to expose some of her midsection. Oliver's eyes zeroed in on the visible skin. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Really Oliver?" she asked.

"A quickie in the car won't hurt anyone. We're half an hour early for the reservation," Oliver pointed out.

"Uh no," Felicity said shaking her head from side to side. "Let's just get inside and see if we can get a table early."

Oliver followed next to her sulking. She linked her hand through his and smiled brilliantly at him. The hostess met them at the door. The restaurant wasn't full so they were able to accommodate them. The hostess asked if they wanted to eat inside in the air condition or outside in the open air.

"Outside," Felicity answered eagerly. "I want to enjoy the warm air before we head back north!"

The hostess led them out to a wide covered open-air porch that stretched out over the ridge. The porch out was supported on stilt legs on either side of the ridge. They had a view of the Caribbean Sea. Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair before taking his own. They ordered drinks, non-alcoholic for Felicity since she was driving and an appetizer to start.

"The view really is beautiful," Felicity said.

"It is but I think you're more beautiful," Oliver said his eyes glued to her.

Felicity blushed, "Was that how you got all those girls that Tommy always talks about into bed?"

Oliver snorted. "Hardly and I don't need to tell you you're beautiful to get you into bed. I have you already. I told you that because I wanted you to know that you are beautiful and that I love you," Oliver said. Felicity reached across the table and laced her fingers through his hand, "I love you too Oliver."

He gave her the most brilliant smile that was indeed more beautiful than the view.

"Oliver," Felicity said seriously.

The dopey smile on his face disappeared as he heard the seriousness of her voice.

"I want to declare our relationship to headquarters. I don't want to hide this anymore," she said.

Oliver nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing but that could mean that they separate us. One of us might be sent to another team and I can't bear the thought of you working with someone else. Our work is so dangerous, I don't trust anyone other than our team members to watch your back."

"I don't think they will. Our team has the highest mission completion rate, never mind that we fucked this one up from the start but this one was jinxed. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent us on this for us to finally admit that we are together. I think if we show them that we have been together for three months and it didn't affect the team, they might keep us together. After all, their bottom line is performance. If we convince them that our performance won't be affected, they shouldn't have a problem," Felicity reasoned.

"Maybe but I think we should just tell our team first and then maybe later clue management in," Oliver said. "I don't want to be separated like Lyla and John are."

"I know," Felicity agreed.

Their drinks and appetizers arrived and the waitress offered to take a pic of them. They posed by the railing that over looked the sea, Oliver standing behind Felicity with one arm wrapped around her and Felicity leaning her head on his bulging bicep. The picture came out perfect.

* * *

Thanks to Felicity's planning they were at the airport ahead of the crowd. The airport was small and old and didn't have the convenience of curb side check in. Once they got their boarding passes they entered the small departure lounge. Felicity didn't see a charging station but she did find a plug in the wall to plug her phone and tablet into. The only downside was there were no chairs near the plug.

"The floor it is," Oliver said. He sat on the floor next to the plug spreading his legs out wide. Felicity tried to sit next to him but he pulled her in front of him. He leaned back against the wall and she leaned on him. She pulled out his encrypted laptop to start writing their report while he closed his eyes and enjoyed being close to her. He had grown so accustomed to her he couldn't imagine pulling up to her apartment dropping her off and driving off with her. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He savored the moment. When they got on that plane he didn't know when he would next get to hold her like this. He was determined to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. He trusted Felicity to alert him to any approaching threat.

When he next opened his eyes, he realised Felicity was already detailing their fourth day and judging by the length of the report it really looked like they didn't do much during the mission. It was then that it dawned on him that they spent a good bit of the mission canoodling together. He couldn't stop the proud smirk that crossed his face even if he tried. He would have to keep an eye out for any other missions that required a married couple.

Oliver saw the target and his wife enter the lounge. The man didn't appear very happy with her. He wondered if it was because they had failed the 'Adventure' the day before because she had sprained her ankle trying to take the zip line landing too fast. That left them unable to finish the last obstacle. The target and his bodyguards surveyed the room and Oliver didn't like the way his face lit up when his gaze landed on Felicity. Oliver tensed which caused Felicity to look up, one of her hands searching for the key ring she had pepper spray on.

"Hello," the target spoke to Felicity.

"Hi," she said looking up at him. Oliver's hands tightened on her.

"My wife," he said in a tone that was dripping with acid, "unplugged my phone last night to charge hers and now my phone is dead, do you mind if I borrow a charge," he asked pointing to the plug where Felicity had the laptop and her phone plugged in.

"Sure no problem," Felicity said unplugging her laptop. Oliver knew she was probably smiling like Cheshire cat. The mission wasn't a failure after all.

"I'm not sitting on the floor," Jessica Rabbit shouted across the room.

"I don't mind watching your phone for you," Felicity said sweetly.

The target surveyed her closely, probably trying to decide if he could trust her. After a moment he nodded and walked over to his wife.

"Guess this mission isn't has jinxed as you thought it was," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Guess not, it's a damn good thing I didn't pack the bugs in the luggage," Felicity replied happily.

By the time the target returned for his phone, Felicity had her bug up on running.

* * *

Felicity had been home for three hours when there was a knock at her apartment door. She assumed it was the crazy cat lady from upstairs asking about her cat. She swung the door wide open, "I have not seen your…. Oliver! What are you doing here?" she asked noticing the black duffel bag in his hand.

"I have a bed bug infestation. I got home and started unpacking. I threw my clothes on the bed while I sorted out my gear and when I went to pick them up to wash them I noticed bed bugs. I grabbed some fresh clothes, emptied three cans of bug spray in the room, and then came here. I was hoping that maybe, you know, I could, perhaps I could, if you didn't mind that is," Oliver stammered nervously on the edge of her doorway.

Felicity laughed, "Oliver usually I'm the one that talks in sentence fragments or babbles. I don't think I've ever heard so many words come out of your mouth before!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "What do you think it was?" she asked when they both broke apart breathless.

He picked her up bridal style, "It was definitely a yes." He kicked the door shut behind them, adjusted his hold on her so that he could lock the door before he took her straight to the bedroom so they could continue their canoodling.

The End.

* * *

 **An:** Thank you for reading. Tomorrow I will be posting the first chapter in my new story, _Lessons Learnt_. Look out for it. Also I will be posting a one-shot that is a prequel to this story later this month.


End file.
